el destino
by mei yukimura
Summary: el destino de tomoyo cambia una noche cuando una melodia la persigue y entonces... Soy muy mala para los summary xDD pero manden review plis cap. 8
1. Default Chapter

Era una noche normal como cualquier otra, lo único que lo diferenciaba del resto eran unos ojos tristes que resaltaban como dos zafiros a la luz de la luna.  
  
Era una chica de unos 15 años de edad, cabello largo. Su nombre era...  
  
"tus ojos no deben desprender tristeza mi querida tomoyo... estas mas bonita cuando sonries"  
  
"que? Quien dijo eso? Por favor sal. Eres una carta? No puede ser.. sakura las sello todas hace años... muéstrate por favor "nadie contesto. Quien quisiera que fuese ya se había ido. Hacía un par de días que oía esas voces procedentes del viento. Pero no le había tomado importancia. Al principio pensaba que se había vuelto loca o algo por el estilo, pero esto luego cambió, ese ser que le hablaba cada noche le hizo sentir su presencia la noche anterior, acariciando dulcemente su mejilla. Quien podría ser, era la pregunta, esa pregunta que anhelaba ser respondida, pero nadie podía contestar a ella, nadie... Ya era costumbre presentarse en la torre del jazmín a altas horas de la noche, y sentarse a disfrutar de la belleza de la luna mientras oía esa canción tan hermosa que le llegaba al corazón y como el viento jugaba con su cabello al son de aquella música. Ni ella misma podía construir ese muro de sonidos, precedidos de aquella tan hermosa voz, y esa armonía tan bien representada que harían llorar hasta al mas fiel de los canallas/crueles/criminales/bandidos  
  
Era 2 de septiembre, lo que quería decir que al día siguiente era su aniversario, aunque no parecía que eso fuera verdad ya que se veía bastante apenada. La verdad es que se sentía apenada desde que sakura se marchó a Hong Kong junto a shaoran y ella tuvo que quedarse en Tomoeda junto a su madre.  
  
A su madre tampoco le hizo mucha gracia que se separara de la pequeña sakura, ya que ella quería que estuvieran siempre juntas como cuando ella era joven junto a Nadeshiko, y que ambas fueran a la universidad. Cuando se marchó sakura en vez de enfadarse con ella (aunque tampoco hubiera sido muy normal..) se enfado con su hija, tomoyo. "que si sakura estará allí solita... que si es demasiado pequeña..." pero lo que mas repetía era: todo es culpa de fujitaka! El es un inconsciente... se lo dije a nadeshiko desde el primer día pero ella siempre tenía ojos para él y... bla bla bla"  
  
suspiro desde que sakura se fue todo era un desastre. No salía mas que para ir a la biblioteca a coger un libro o hacer algún trabajo con alguna compañera y eso le empezaba a apenar demasiado a sonomi quien cada día se entristecía mas al ver a su hija así, hasta tal punto de tener intenciones de llamar a sakura para que ella hiciera algo, pero siempre se quedaba enfrente del teléfono sin atreverse a llamar. Sabía que eso preocuparía mucho a la pequeña sakura y ella no quería molestarla ahora que había logrado ser feliz al igual que su madre... si, aunque a ella nunca le gusto el señor kinomoto no tuvo mas que aceptar esa unión al ver la alegría reflejada en el rostro de su prima y su mejor amiga. Tal vez eso es lo que mas le molestó de su relación con fujitaka, tal vez pensaba que por ese motivo ahora era a él a quien mas quería y ella solo había pasado a ser una conocida. "y si es eso es lo que le sucede a tomoyo-chan?" No ella siempre a querido mucho a sakura, y en cambio a ella (sonomi), siempre sabrá que sakura nunca la olvidará. "pero entonces, que puede ser?"  
  
A veces le molestaba demasiado no saber los pensamientos y sentimientos de su hija, y últimamente se sentía como una extraña en medio de esa gran casa. Su hija ya casi no habla con ella como lo hacía antes. Entonces, siempre tomaban el te juntas y comentaban algún hecho, intercambiaban opiniones sobre algún comentario o simplemente reían juntas. Pero la Tomoyo que ahora tenía frente a ella casi no sonreía, solo tomaba el te mientras observaba un libro de lectura que ni siquiera empezó a leer.  
  
Si pudiera ayudarla... si por lo menos supiera que es eso que tanto la atormenta.. Sakura ya hace unos 2 años que se fue para Hong Kong y es verdad que al principio estaba triste pero luego volvió a sonreir junto a ella como siempre lo había hecho, hasta hará un par de semanas. No sabe que es lo que le sucedió pero debe ser algo que le duele mucho para estar así. Le preguntó varias veces pero siempre le respondía con evasivas, "tal vez se peleó con alguna compañera" pensó. No, ella no es así de rencorosa y siempre lo olvida todo en cuando le sucede algo divertido. Además ahora la cosa se había complicado desde hace un par de días que acostumbra a salir a altas horas de la noche y pasea por las calles de tomoeda sin ningún rumbo en concreto. Tampoco tiene coraje para preguntar sobre este hecho, tal vez tiene un motivo o... Desde ese día en que la vio salir se acerca hacia su habitación mas o menos a la misma hora para ver si esa vez también había salido. Se acerca y siempre ve la cama vacía corre a buscarla y ve como su hija baja las escaleras sigilosamente como medio dormida, como si estuviera siguiendo a algo o alguien. Como abre la puerta lentamente y como sale dando pequeños pasitos hasta el jardín donde da a la calle. Sonomi no se atreve a salir así que solo ve como se aleja por la ventana.  
  
Al día siguiente en la mansión de los Daidouji...  
  
Sonomi: tomoyo!!  
  
Tomoyo: que... que pasa?  
  
Sonomi: como que que pasa? Hoy es tu aniversario y todavía no te has preparado!!! A que esperas!!!  
  
Tomoyo: -saca la lengua- jem jem. Ahora voy...  
  
Sonomi: tomoyo... quería preguntarte sobre... sobre...-tomoyo se le queda mirando- sobre.. anoche –ahora si que se le queda mirando con cara de muy sorprendida y cuando digo muy es muy sorprendida- anoche...  
  
Tomoyo: anoche...?  
  
Sonomi: nada, nada, déjalo –ya me lo esperaba yo que sonomi no sería capaz de decidirse...-  
  
Tomoyo: pues bien...  
  
Tomoyo sube a su habitación y se tumba en su cama. Es que acaso su madre sabía sobre lo que hacía en la noche? Es que acaso ella también oía las voces? O solamente le había visto salir y estaba preocupada? Decidido! No volvería a salir por las noches aunque esa voz la atormentará toda la vida!! Se cambio rápido y bajo a la sala donde supuestamente la esperaba su madre pero se encontró con el salón completamente vacio. Se dirigió a la cocina pero tampoco había nadie. Empezaba a preocuparse. Subió otra vez las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones rápidamente sin mirar atrás. De pronto todas las luces se apagaron y la casa de tomoyo se quedó completamente a oscuras. Esa broma ya no tenía gracia. Ahora tomoyo empezaba a asustarse. Todo eso le daba mala espina. No podía imaginarse a su madre haciendo todas esas cosas. Ta vez le cogió un ataque de locura... Caminó varios pasos mas pero estaba todo oscuro por lo que no veía absolutamente nada y tropezaba con cada cosa que se metía en su camino.  
  
Esa voz... volvió a escucharla. Esa voz que solo aparecía por la noche y le quitaba el sueño ahora tambien la perseguía aun despierta? Eso ya era demasiado para tomoyo. Corrió y corrió, no quería ver ni escuchar nada. Solo quería dormir. Quería dormir todas aquellas noches perdidas en insomnio.  
  
Suavemente abrió los ojos. Esos ojos que ya no reflejaban alegria y felicidad, esos ojos que ahora expresaban tristeza, dolor y... miedo. Cuando pudo darse cuenta se encontraba en una sala. Una sala extraña ya que no era reconocida por ella. Esa habitación donde quisiera que estuviera no era ajena a su casa por lo que pensó que estaba soñando. Soñando como tantas otras veces lo había echo antes de oír esas voces... o es que acaso todo era un sueño? Sería lo mas lógico y lo mas reconfortante. No podría despertar y darse cuenta de que era verdad, ahora no. Ahora que la esperanza había llegado a su corazón no. La primera vez que oyó aquella melodía la conmovió. Así día tras día. Pero ya no. Ahora después de tanto tiempo necesitaba tranquilidad. Esa tranquilidad que solo le regalaba sakura. Ella sabría ayudarla, ella le dedicaría una de sus grandes sonrisas y la ayudaría a acabar con este tormento. Pero ella no estaba... ella se había ido, y ahora... para siempre.  
  
Cerró los ojos nuevamente para percatarse de que no era un sueño. Al abrirlos ya no era oscuridad lo que veía, ya no estaba en esa sala llena de tormentos. Ahora estaba con sus amigos. Todos ellos sonriendole. Sonriendole.. a ella. Y junto a todas aquellas personas amadas por ella estaba... sakura. Es que acaso no se había marchado junto shaoran a Hong Kong? Ella estaba alli junto a ella de verdad?  
  
Estaba soñando? ... si era un sueño sin duda era uno de los mejores del que nunca quería despertar...  
  
N/A: esto no termina aquí. Pronto estará la continuación. Espero os este gustando tanto como a mi. La verdad había pensado en otro final pero he cambiado de idea y ahora voy a darle rumbo hacia otro camino. Se que es DEMASIADO corto pero solo es la introducción, el siguiente capítulo será mas largo. Lo prometo. 


	2. todo continua sueño o realidad

Primero que todo quería agradecer los reviews.  
  
Miriam gracias por tu review y por decirme que todo marcha bien y que te gusta mi historia. Sobre lo de los parrafos intentaré ver si puedo separarlo más, pero no garantizo que quede como tu querías...  
  
También muchas gracias a bubble-tomo que también ha enviado review.  
  
Y tb gracias a las personas que simplemente han leído mi historia y les ha agradado  
  
Ahora pasemos a el disclaimer, ya que el capítulo anterior no lo puse...  
  
Disclaimer: como todos sabemos la historia de cardcaptor sakura no es de mi propiedad, ni tampoco lo son los personajes, como sakura, tomoyo, shaoran, rika, chiharu, sonomi y todos los demás. Si en el fic aparece algún personaje que no os suene entonces si es mío. Así que ya sabéis. Aunque no me importaría que me los regalaran... (apuntad! 24/11 mi aniversario! Ya sabéis cual es mi regalo deseado..!!! xDD ---)  
  
Ahora si. Pasemos a la historia y no perdamos mas tiempo...  
  
CAPITULO 2:  
  
TODO CONTINUA/ SUEÑO O REALIDAD  
  
By: mei yukimura  
  
2 días... Ya hacía 2 días desde que sakura "volvió" y también hacia 2 días desde que el sueño de aquellas voces misteriosas la dejo  
  
Era un día nublado aunque se podía presenciar la luz que todavía emanaba la luna. Era difícil presenciar días así, que aunque el día ya haya dado aparición todavía permanecía la luna y el sol no surcaba por las altas montañas de majhinta, cerca de Tomoeda. Cualquier otro día se hubiera alegrado de presenciar tal espectáculo pero ahora no le daba importancia. "ahora no..." se dijo a si misma recordando aun el día anterior junto a sus amigas...  
  
FLASBACK  
  
Iban tomoyo y sakura conversando tranquilamente por las largas calles de Tomoeda. Todo era normal. Ahora todo era tranquilidad. Nada de voces, nada de rarezas ni sueños perturbantes, al fin y al cabo todo pareció ser desde el principio un maldito sueño, un maldito y estúpido sueño.  
  
Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que ni se inmutó de que su mejor amiga, sakura, le hablaba, cosa que pareció molestarle bastante.  
  
Sakura: y bueno, eso es lo que pasó.. oye! Me escuchas? Oye! Oye tomoyo- chan!  
  
Tomoyo: -parecía seguir sin inmutarse de su presencia-  
  
Sakura: tomoyo!!!!!!!!!!!!! –lo dijo tan alto que todos los presentes voltearon a ver quien era la que hizo semejante chillido. Por fin tomoyo se percató-  
  
Tomoyo: eh? Que quieres?  
  
Sakura: estoy hablándote y tu no me haces caso..  
  
Tomoyo: oh! Perdona. Sakura...  
  
Sakura: estas muy extraña últimamente...  
  
Llegan a un pequeño departamento donde aparentemente alguien las esperaba. Era Naoko, con quien habían quedado para seguir a Chiharu quien últimamente estaba muy extraña y casi ni gritaba a Yamazaki con sus estúpidas conclusiones, (aunque estos honores siempre se los daba a Rika) que por cierto Sakura siempre terminaba creyendo, sino que le felicitaba y se iba sonriendo de las mil maravillas. Además esos dos últimamente estaban muy extraños.  
  
Naoko: por fin llegáis!  
  
Sakura: discúlpanos. Es que no pudimos llegar antes..  
  
Naoko: no pasa nada.. oye tomoyo que sucede?  
  
Tomoyo: quien yo? Nada...  
  
Esperaron un buen rato hasta que vieron salir a chiharu de su casa. Parecía bastante apresurada e iba maldiciendo a cada paso que daba. La estuvieron siguiendo hasta llegar a un pub donde ella iba frecuentemente. "esta vez no me quedaré esperando, tengo que entrar y averiguar que tanto se trae entre manos.." pensó rika, quien a última hora tambien se había unido a la revuelta.  
  
-y ahora que? –dijo naoko inocentemente-  
  
Rika: como que que? Entremos! –ve las caras de todos los presentes, menos de Tomoyo que parecía como en todo trayecto, ausente- porfis... quiero tener algo que decirle a la cara cuando me venga con alguna de las suyas... -nadie dice nada- he traido esto. Por si hacía falta..  
  
Le entrega a cada una unas gafas de sol, una gorra para que no se vea el cabello y... bueno todo lo que un detective utiliza para resolver sus casos.  
  
Las demas solo las toman inseguras y se disponen a entrar al pub. Ya dentro ven a chiharu junto a alguien, no se podía diferenciar del todo el rostro de su acompañante ya que la luz que iluminaba la sala era mínima, pero si que se podía ver que su acompañante era mas o menos de su edad...  
  
Rika: tenemos que acercarnos... -el resto solo la siguen sin rechistar ya que eso no conlleve a nada tratandose de rika..-  
  
Cuando disponían a acercarse se dan cuenta de que su amiga ya había marchado mientras ellas intentaban pasar a gatas entre la gente. Rika corrió hacia la entrada y vio alejarse a chiharu quien ni cuenta se dio de que allí se encontraban sus amigas.  
  
La vio alejarse. Ya estaba demasiado lejos para poder seguirla, si no iban corriendo en cualquier momento la perderían de vista.  
  
Rika: vamos!!! –se dispuso a correr hacia chiharu cuando una voz la paró en seco y volteó para ver cual era la razón por la cual hizo eso  
  
Tomoyo: creo que... no deberiamos seguirla. Al fin y al cabo ella puede hacer con su vida lo que quiera y eso es una cosa que no nos concierne... -rika asintió y se dispuso a sentarse en el umbral de la cafeteria que estaba justo al lado- porque... porque no vamos a comer algo. Me estoy muriendo de hambre y todavía no he cenado nada.  
  
Sakura: estupendo!! Será lo mejor! Pero le tendremos que guardar algo a ke... digo vamos.  
  
Naoko: oye chicas esperadme!  
  
Llegaron a un restaurante que quedaba a dos manzanas. Por la pinta que tenía debía ser un restaurante muy elegante y valdría demasiado. Pero a esa hora todos los restaurantes estaban cerrados y ese era el único abierto. Entraron y cuando iban a decidir donde sentarse un señor de elevada edad, con un bigote y unas gafas que le daban un toque de intelectual las llamó.  
  
-hola. Bienvenidas al dremenshuri kensho. Quieren tomar asiento o prefieren llevarse la cena?  
  
Sakura: sentarnos esta bien. Tengo un gran apetito, tanto que me comería una vaca toda solita –fue interrumpida por un codazo de tomoyo quien le daba a entender que ese no era lugar para hablar asi- bueno...  
  
Tomoyo: si gracias, somos 4 personas. Sería tan amable de decirnos donde podríamos sentarnos, por favor? - "eso ya es pasarse" pensó sakura  
  
-si, por supuesto. Si no es molestia, podrían sentarse en la mesa 2? Es aquella que da a la calle. Justo al lado de la ventana. Hace un poco de fresco pero si quieren le podemos descontar de la factura  
  
Tomoyo: como quiera...  
  
""""""""""""·················""""""""""  
  
Sakura: que bonito! Que vista tan hermosa!  
  
Rika: si. Es fantástica. Y la comida esta deliciosa...  
  
Sakura: queréis probar mi helado? Es de nata y chocolate esta muy bueno aunque no son de los que a mi me gustan...  
  
Tomoyo: si, esos me los he terminado yo... jeje  
  
Sakura: cállate. Se que lo hiciste apropósito. –le saca la lengua-  
  
Tomoyo: no es cierto. Es que también son mis preferidos...  
  
Sakura: desde cuando?  
  
Naoko: ya dejenlo!! El mejor es el mio  
  
- - -- - --  
  
Tomoyo: yo me tengo que ir ya. Mi madre estará preocupada por mi, ya son mas de las 12 de la noche y no le había avisado que saldría...  
  
Sakura: tranquila. Yo tambien me voy  
  
Rika: eh? Ya se van? –asienten con la cabeza sakura y tomoyo- tan pronto?  
  
Sakura: lo siento. Mañana tenemos visita y tengo que madrugar..  
  
Rika: como sea.. yo me quedo aquí.  
  
Naoko: rika... yo también me voy...  
  
Rika: pues iros... que mas me da! Yo sola me comeré vuestros helados... el de todas!  
  
- -- - -- - - -  
  
Sakura y tomoyo regresan a sus casas juntas mientras naoko decide tomar un atajo por otro camino y asi regresar mas pronto a casa y que su castigo sea menor.  
  
Sakura le contaba a tomoyo todo lo que había sucedido con chiharu y porque la seguían hasta que llegaron a la esquina y tuvieron que tomar sus respectivos caminos para ir a sus casas. Tomoyo se despide de sakura y sigue su curso.  
  
Tomoyo: adios sakura. Hasta pasado mañana pués  
  
Sakura: sí!! Si puedo llamarte mañana a la noche lo haré y te contaré como me ha ido todo....  
  
Tomoyo: descuida  
  
Sakura: adios tomoyo-chan  
  
Por su parte sakura se dirige a casa de los kinomoto. Pero al llegar al cruce inesperadamente se encamina hacia otro lugar lejos de su casa..  
  
Era una casa bastante pequeña y no tenía casi iluminación. A lo lejos se podía ver un rostro oscuro vestido de forma extraña que sonreía maliciosamente y todavía mantenía esa mirada intimidante que tanto le gustaba..  
  
FIN FLASBACK  
  
Hoy el día comenzó como cualquier otro. Ese día estaría sola ya que sakura dijo que tenía cosas importantes que hacer ese día.  
  
"sakura..."  
  
Cuando había cambiado en todo este tiempo.. ya no era la misma sakura que ella conocía. Algo dentro de ella cambio. Algo que no le inspiraba nada de confianza o por lo menos la que antes guardaban juntas.  
  
Ahora sakura no era la misma , todo había cambiado y lo que antes creía ser cierto ahora no lo era. No sabía si todo aquello era sueño o realidad. Lo único que sabía era que quería saber la verdad. No le importaba que aquello fuera un sueño si ella era feliz. Pero ahora ya no estaba claro... nada estaba claro.  
  
Y ahora ya no era sakura, era ella misma. Se sentía como si no encajara en todo aquello, como si todo lo que fue ya no fuese nada. Absolutamente nada. Como si la realidad se hubiese encogido en un solo hecho, como un revoltijo de misterios que no se puede descifrar.  
  
Y shaoran? Ella en ningún momento lo mencionó, como si ya no existiera, como si lo hubiera olvidado o ya no formara parte de sus vidas. Como si shaoran nunca hubiera llegado a sus vidas hace tiempo, ese día el cual sakura estaba aprendiendo todavía a controlar la magia. El llego, al principio el y sakura se odiaban mutuamente y se peleaban a todas horas por las cartas Clow pero poco a poco se fue ganando su corazón, y su amor.  
  
Es que acaso shaoran y el resto de cartas solo fueron un sueño como tantos otros? Un sueño en el que ella formaba parte y un sueño tan real como para enloquecer. Pero no.. ella esta segura de que no fue un sueño. No! No pudo serlo!  
  
Definitivamente esto no puede terminar asi...  
  
Hola! Como ha quedado el capítulo? Mmm lo he releído varias veces y no ha sido de mi total agrado. Además de que dije que este capítulo sería mas largo y... bueno, tiene exactamente 5 páginas y media en el Word.. gomen! Además tarde mas en actualizar de lo que yo creía..! Lo que pasa es que como todos ustedes yo también tengo examenes que cumplir y bueno... no tuve tiempo para pensar en el fic. xDD. Y cuando tuve tiempo tuve un pequeño problema con alguien que anda rondando por aquí y no tuve ánimos para seguir escribiendo.. (si estas leyendo esto, que lo dudo mucho. El peso carga sobre tu responsabilidad!!!!!!!!!!) que no, en serio, la culpa fue mía...  
  
Saludos a todos y gracias por leer mi fic..  
  
Ah! Y no os olvidéis de dejar review...  
  
Mei yukimura 


	3. la cruda y tormentosa verdad

EL DESTINO 

BY: MEI YUKIMURA

CAPITULO 3: LA CRUDA Y TORMENTOSA VERDAD

Son ya las nueve de la noche, llevamos dando vueltas toda la tarde tienda  
por tienda y mi madre, Sonomi, todavía no parece haber encontrado lo que  
tan insistentemente ha estado buscando durante todo el trayecto.  
No se que es exactamente lo que busca, asi que no puedo ayudar en mucho,  
solo me ha dicho que es algo para mí, algo que me hará ilusión.  
No se que puede ser. Ella nunca viene de compras conmigo. Aunque de eso  
normalmente se encarga Momoko, la criada. Momoko es una persona callada, no  
habla mucho y no parece ir mucho a la moda, pero ella siempre sabe que  
comprarme que me haga ilusión. De donde viene y como llegó a casa es un  
misterio. Ya hace años que trabaja en casa, a ordenes de mi abuela, o por  
lo menos eso que comentó Sonomi.

≠ ≠ 

La noche era oscura, las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento con todo su  
poder.  
Una chica de apariencia bastante joven salió de una pequeña casa, color  
blanca, y con una pequeña ventana donde se podía ver un ser vestido con una  
extraña túnica sentado en un enorme sillón del mismo color. (ya sabéis que  
casa es no?) La mujer salió bastante apresurada, por el camino se encontró  
con otra chica, esta era mucho más joven, aparentemente una niña aunque no  
muy pequeña. Cuando se encontraron no dijeron nada, mas sus miradas  
reflejaban todo aquello que no calía decir. Era más que obvio que se  
odiaban mutuamente a muerte.  
La joven cuando vio alejarse a la otra dijo un "yo voy tirando..." La otra  
no contestó pero se notaba que no le importaba lo mas mínimo lo que su  
"compañera" le hablaba.  
Al poco la niña llegó a la casa y llamó a la puerta. Tardaron como 10  
minutos en contestar, pero ella sabía que sería así, asi que no insistió en  
llamar. Una mujer de elevada edad le abrió la puerta. Le miró  
despiadadamente y llamó a alguien quien parecía estar bastante ocupado.  
Este salió a regañadientes y luego le ordenó a la mujer de edad elevada que  
se marchara.  
"para que me has llamado?. Es bastante tarde" preguntó bastante desconfiada  
la joven.  
"tengo un trabajo para ti..." le contestó el hombre.  
"y se puede saber de que se trata?"  
"quiero que termines de una buena vez lo que empezaste"  
"que quieres decir con eso?"  
"lo sabes bastante bien, no hace falta que te diga nada. Tu solo mantente  
en hacer tu trabajo- la chica asintió molestada- y esta vez quiero que no  
falles y actues cuidadosamente- la chica parecía querer protestar pero el  
hombre la interrumpió- estas haciendo mal tu trabajo, no intentes  
protestar!"  
"yo creo que no es hora de que se desvele todo, yo... yo quiero quedarme mas  
tiempo..." contestó la chica angustiada.  
"porfavor...- contestó sarcásticamente- de verdad no creerás que tu  
significas algo para ellos... te has encaprichado? Jajaja. Tu solo eres un  
recuerdo, un maldito y estúpido recuerdo nada más, ni siquiera eres tu  
misma..." le contestó el hombre maliciosamente  
"callaté! Yo no soy ningún recuerdo! No lo soy!

≠ ≠ 

"Tomoyo! Ya estoy aquí! Por fin he encontrado lo que buscaba..." gritó  
Sonomi a su hija desde el otro lado de la esquina  
"menos mal! Empezaba a preocuparme...  
"lo importante es que ya estoy aquí y que pronto podrás ver lo que te he  
comprado... Ahora vamos a casa y allí te lo mostraré...  
"como quieras madre..."

Llegaron a la casa de los Daidouji.  
-Aparentemente Momoko no se encontraba, seguramente se fue a comprar algo,  
así que me acerqué al frigorífico para asegurarme de que era así, ya que  
Momoko nunca salía a comprar si no era absolutamente necesario. Pero para  
mi sorpresa lo encontró todo lleno, así que fui a preguntar a mi madre si  
era su día libre ya que sabía que a Momoko le gustaría ver el regalo de  
Sonomi. Pero para aumentar mas mi incertidumbre me contestó que no era así.

Se dirigió hacia el salón. Allí abriría ese regalo tan esperado. Se dispuso  
a abrirlo cuando escucharon una llave que abría la cerradura de la puerta  
de la casa. Se dirigieron al recibidor y allí se encontraron con Momoko. Se  
veía que había salido un momento a que le diera el aire seguramente ya que  
reflejaba en su rostro cansancio y fatiga.  
"buenas noches Momoko..." dijo Tomoyo.  
"Hola" contestó secamente  
Momoko podía ser tímida o incluso a veces parecer que decía las cosas con  
malicia , pero nunca tan fría... Poco a poco se acercó a mi madre, Sonomi, y  
dijo fuertemente, de manera que resonó en toda la casa un: "Es la hora.  
Tenemos que empezar". Dicho esto mi madre y ella se dirigieron al salón  
donde allí me esperaba mi regalo. Todavía sin saber que era lo que  
aguardaba en ella y ahora un poco asustada, me dirigí a la sala y me  
dispuse a abrir mi "sorpresa".

≠ ≠ 

"donde vas?"  
"me voy" dijo la joven echa un mar de lagrimas.  
"todavía lloras por aquello? Yo solo te he dicho la verdad. Tu no eres  
real! Solo un tonto recuerdo..."  
"callaté! No Quiero escuchar más!" dicho esto se dirigió a la salida,  
abrió la puerta y se dispuso a marcharse cuando la voz de aquel desconocido  
la hizo retroceder.  
"ya sabes cuales son las ordenes. No quiero errores esta vez. Ni mucho  
menos tus estúpidos remordimientos..."  
"yo se muy bien cual es mi misión..."  
"espero sea así"  
La chica solo asiente y se marcha del lugar todavía mas apenada que antes.  
Mientras murmuraba: "porque? Como he podido llegar aquí?"

≠ ≠ 

Cuando iba a abrir la dichosa "sorpresa" vi como mi madre y Momoko reían  
maliciosamente y me asusté. Fuese lo que fuese lo que había ahí dentro lo  
habían preparado entre las dos desde hace tiempo...  
Poco a poco abrí la caja y fue mas grande mi sorpresa al encontrarme lo que  
se hayaba en su interior... Solo alcancé a gritar con todas mis fuerzas y  
tapar mi rostro con mis manos fuertemente para no volver a ver aquel  
contenido, mientras sollozaba con todas mis fuerzas todo cuanto podía...

"ahhhhhhhh!"

≠ ≠ 

La chica ya había marchado. Allí solo quedaba aquel hombre vestido de esa  
forma tan extraña. Parecía estar contemplando algo mientras calculaba su  
próxima jugada. Esa jugada que significaría su triunfo o su fracaso. Pero  
esos calculos se desvanecieron cuando recordaba la "amena" conversación con  
la joven. "La muy estúpida siempre haciéndose ilusiones..."

"... Pero tu eres mi próxima jugada y de ti depende mi triunfo. Ese triunfo  
que estoy seguro llegará y tu me ayudarás mi querida Sakura..."

CONTINUARÁ

Jem, jem... Antes de que me matéis dejadme decir que no tenía previsto que  
evolucionara así y como siempre estoy cambiando de idea sobre como  
terminará mi fic, hice honor otra vez y metí a Sakura de esta forma... xDD.  
Esta vez no he tardado tanto en actualizar como la otra vez. Y desde ahora  
que vienen las vacaciones me gustaría que fuese así. Así que mandad  
reviews. Solo tenéis que pulsar un botoncito y dejar vuestra opinión aunque  
sea para quejaros. Buble-tomo gracias a ti por dejar review a pesar de la  
tardanza. Muchas gracias.

Se ha aclarado mas o menos cual es el rumbo de mi fic, no? Ahora sabéis  
como va todo... o por lo menos os habré aclarado alguna duda, supongo... no se  
si me he explicado bien.

desde aquí mando besos a todos:

MEI YUKIMURA


	4. En La Oscuridad

EL DESTINO  
  
BY: MEI YUKIMURA  
  
CAPITULO 3: EN LA OSCURIDAD  
( IN THE DARKNESS)  
  
oscuridad  
  
Oscuridad es todo lo que vi luego de esas olas de recuerdos inexplicables. Recuerdos que no formaban parte de mi ser. Un corazón latiendo sin vida. Un cuerpo ensangrentado dominado por la ira y el rencor.  
  
Palabras cruzan por mi mente sin control. Lo único que alcanzo a pronunciar es un grito ahogado de dolor mezclado con mi desesperación.  
  
Luego todo lo que hay es oscuridad. Esa oscuridad que me llegó hace unos días. Ya no sé lo que es real y lo que no. Y ahora me encuentro aquí. En el mismo lugar que aquella noche. Aquella noche que quise huir de mis miedos, aquella noche que hizo mi final. Que me hizo dudar cual yo será cierto. Ya no puedo mas, no mas, no quiero volver a soñar, no quiero volver a querer, solo quiero saber la verdad. Esa verdad que persigo de hace tiempo, y que nunca se muestra ante mí en su verdadera forma...  
  
Bajo de nuevo esas escaleras que en mis sueños subí desesperadamente en busca de tranquilidad, en busca de paz, después de tantos días. Me pregunto si este es un sueño mas producto del shock que me causó aquella impresión o si hay dos mundos distintos pero igual de reales.  
  
Yo solo intento encontrar la sala donde se encontraban Momoko y Sonomi. Pero yo sé que no hay nadie. Se que estoy en otro lado, o en otro tiempo. Pero no logro entender la razón por la cual es así. ¿es mucho pedir que todo vuelva a ser como antes?  
  
miedo  
  
Ahora siento miedo. No sé de que siento miedo. Pero lo siento mezclarse entre mis venas y siento dolor. Temo volver a despertar junto a ellas y volver a ver eso que tanto me dolió, ese... pero no se que temo más, aquello... o esto. Temo estar aquí, esas voces... esas voces que no me dejan... que no...  
  
Miles de deseos se mezclan, no logro encontrar el verdadero. Ya no se lo que quiero. Alguien me hace sufrir. Sabe a lo que le temo. Se que es una carta, lo se. Alguien las usa contra mi. Sakura... ella las selló todas. Estan bajo su poder. Y no hay otra explicación. Duele. Me duele pensar así, pero lo que mas me duele es saber que tengo razón, mi corazón me lo dice a gritos, y yo no puedo callarlo. Solo puedo resignarme y encontrar una forma... una forma para poder salir... pero luego... que hay luego? Ya nunca más podré confiar en nadie. Ya nunca más...  
  
Levanto mi rostro lentamente, con miedo de que, si lo hago más rápido olvidaré, ya no recordaré quien soy. Sí, es algo estúpido, pero ahora me doy cuenta que me importa demasiado todo a mi alrededor y lo que siempre he temido es estar sola. Levanto la cabeza y a lo lejos puedo distinguir una pequeña puerta. Es la de la entrada principal de mi casa.  
  
Me acerco cautelosamente hacia ella. Estoy a punto de abrir la puerta. Me sobresalto al ser descubierta por el timbre de mi casa. Ya allí pienso si debo abrir o no. Hubiera deseado mil veces no haber abierto la maldita puerta pero mi mano se movió sola y cuando me di cuenta ya lo hice.  
  
La vi...  
  
Allí estaba, delante de mis ojos. Esa persona que hace un rato ocupaba mis pensamientos. Me acerqué a ella. Todavía sin separar nuestras miradas la una de la otra.  
  
Su mirada... reflejaba odio. Porque? Que le había podido hacer yo?  
  
Mis palabras salen solas y de pronto pregunto: "que prentendes con todo esto?"  
  
"a que te refieres" me pregunta.  
  
A que me refiero? Ni siquiera yo misma sabía porque había dicho eso. Pero para mi sorpresa me acerco más y le susurro al oído: "se lo que planeas... y no te vas a salir con la tuya"  
  
"con que esas tenemos... Me lo tengo que tomar como una amenaza?"  
  
"tómatelo como quieras. Al fin y al cabo tu ya has empezado el juego..."  
  
"jajaja. Como puedes hablarme así? A tu amiga... soy yo: Sakura... jaja"  
  
"tu no eres Sakura. Por lo menos no la que fuiste entonces. Yo... -de nuevo vuelvo a ser yo. De nuevo vuelvo a se la Tomoyo de siempre, y no puedo controlar mis sentimientos. Algo se apodera de mi. Algo mas fuerte que yo misma me ayuda a luchar. Pero eso no es lo que yo quiero. Yo no quiero luchar... De nuevo vuelven mis temores y lo único que puedo es sollozar...  
  
"ahora que pasa? –silencio- oye! –silencio. Acaso es preocupación lo que siente... -eh... - silencio. Recapacita- jajajaja. Sabía que no podías ser tu... La pobre e ingenua Tomoyo Daidouji. Como podía ella enfrentarse así a... a Sakura! Jajaja"  
  
"callaté!"  
  
"no! Ahora tu vendrás conmigo y allí te condenarán"  
  
"do... donde vamos? Que haces? – intentaba yo decir mientras fuertemente ella tomaba de mi mano y con la otra sacaba las cartas "vuelo" y "fuego". No... eso no era una carta.. no podía serlo... no tenían color ni expresión en sus rostros... eran completamente de color ¿negro?. Es que acaso las cartas se habían dejado dominar por una fuerza oscura? Sakura... sakura también está bajo ese hechizo al igual que las cartas o... o... o es ella la que las ha llevado a este punto..? no! Que sucedió aquí?!?!?!  
  
"jajaja. Fuego! Quema esta estúpida casa! Quémala hasta que no quede ni rastro de ella!!"  
  
"como? Que?" antes de que pudiera decir nada mas la carta "fuego" ya lo había arrasado todo a nuestro alrededor.  
  
"jaja. Ahora si podemos irnos..."  
  
Camino a nuestro destino. Ibamos sakura y yo. Durante el camino no dijimos nada. No teníamos nada que decirnos. Ya estaba todo claro. Estaba claro de que algo había sucedido y que de alguna forma yo tenía la culpa ya que según ella me iban a "condenar". Pero.. de que? Cual fue mi error? Porque mi condena?. Sakura parecía inquieta. No paraba de moverse y mirar hacia todos lados. Yo iba a decir que tuviera cuidado o de lo contrario nos mataríamos camino a donde fueramos aunque ya estuviera claro que para mi no habría otro destino mas que el morir. Ya no importaba la forma. Ese era el destino que me habían encomendado y por alguna razón que yo desconocía. Me sorprendió la voz de Sakura que me sacó de mis pensamientos. No oí bien lo que dijo, no se si oí lo correcto o me lo imaginé, pero el caso es que escuche un "lo siento".  
  
Es que acaso me estaba pidiendo perdón? No tenía porque...  
  
Cuando ya estábamos llegando me atreví a preguntar "por qué". Ella volteó medio extrañada y alterada, y me miró con cara de no saber a lo que me refería. Abrí la boca para aclararle el porqué de mi pregunta cuando ella contestó sin previo aviso.  
  
"no se de que me hablas, en verdad. Tampoco sé si por alguna extraña razón oíste lo que te dije hace momento, pero es mejor que no preguntes. Olvídate de cualquier cosa que te haya dicho... haz el favor.."  
  
Al cabo de poco llegamos a una casa (esta vez no es la casita pequeña de la que tanto hablo en los anteriores capítulos... sino que es del mismo dueño pero es otra.. no se si me entienden..). era bastante grande y habían varios señores con extraños uniformes vigilando a todo momento la casa. Sakura bajó junto a mi sin importarle las miradas de todos los presentes hacia nosotras. Se apresuró a ir hacia la entrada donde un hombre mucho mas grande que los demás estaba vigilando. Yo me limité a seguirla de cerca...  
  
El hombre la miró extrañado y enojado... sakura se dirigió hacia él.  
  
"don noveno, verdad?" el hombre asintió ahora mas tranquilo "bien, yo soy doña quinta..." el hombre la examinó de arriba a abajo y luego de abajo a arriba. Luego dijo:  
  
"quiero pruebas. Sino no te dejaré pasar..." ahora Sakura estaba enfurecida de pies a cabeza. Me arrastró hacia el guardia y me puso frente a él "y?" dijo el hombre ahora empezando a impacientarse...  
  
"necesitas mas pruebas que esto gorila?!?!?!?. Esta es Tomoyo Daidouji y el jefe me ha ordenado que la traiga para acá. Si no me dejas pasar tendrás graves problemas con él..."  
  
"Tomoyo Daidouji? No me suena de nada ese nombre. Y el jefe no ha dicho nada de que hoy tendríamos visitas así que aquí no pasa nadie..."  
  
"Agr.. gorila! Ya sabía yo... eres tan inepto que no te informan sobre algo tan importante como este hecho. No me extraña que en años no te hayan subido de nivel y que ni siquiera vayas a las conferencias!! Inepto!"  
  
"como te atreves cría?!?!?!?" una voz procedente de detrás las puertas del palacio los interrumpe. De pronto la puerta se abre dejando ver al ya muy conocido personaje fantasma. El jefe de todo aquel grupo.  
  
"don noveno! Cuando yo le he ordenado que no dejase pasar a mis invitadas? –dijo sarcásticamente- y la señorita Tomoyo es nuestra invitada de honor.. tenemos que servirle bien... -dejó salir una risita disimulada-  
  
"perdón don segundo... -se disculpó tanto como pudo pero lo único que recibió fue una queja seguido de un buen coscón...- "lo siento..."  
  
"inepto! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así?!?!?! Que no ves que tenemos invitados? Además no me gusta que des a entender que hay alguien superior a mi... -esto último lo dijo en un susurro para que nadie lo oyera, pero tomoyo y sakura lo entendieron a las maravillas.. a ambas les corrió una gota de sudor...-  
  
"bien" dijo Sakura "yo ya he cumplido mi parte. Ahora ya no hago nada aquí. Será mejor que me vaya..." dijo mientras veía como don segundo entraba de nuevo a la casa seguida de una muy desconfiada Tomoyo quien todavía esperaba la entrada de su 'amiga'  
  
"de eso nada Sakura... tu te vienes con nosotros... todavía hay algo que tienes que hacer..." a Sakura le removió todo el cuerpo cuando don segundo dijo esta última frase. Que quería que hiciera esta vez? Acaso...  
  
"yo ya he cumplido. Ahora es trabajo tuyo..."  
  
"no desobedezcas mis cuestiones!! Te he dicho que entres..." sakura asintió fastidiada  
  
Entramos a una habitación, era muy grande y habían varias puertas donde se podía entrar a aquella sala o eso es lo que supuse. En cada una de ellas vigilaba un guardia con cara de poker que me miraba seriamente como si ya supieran todo de mi... Olvidé aquello y seguí a aquel hombre todavía sin saber que tanto se tramaban toda aquella gente.  
  
"todavía..." dijo ese tal don segundo "... no te he dicho... que haces aquí verdad?" negué con la cabeza sin saber a que llevaría aquel hecho "lo suponía... Sakura ven aquí y llevaté a la señorita Tomoyo a la recamara de invitados. Mañana tendremos mucho de que hablar..."  
  
"como diga..."  
  
Caminamos por largos pasillos un buen rato. Lo que podía apreciar de aquella casa era la poca luz que penetraba en ella. Todos andaban a oscuras y miraban con cara severa. No habían casi ventanas si no era estrictamente necesario y tampoco habían espejos. Cosa que no me extraña demasiado porque si se tuvieran que ver las caras cada día ya estarían muertos de un infarto...  
  
Llegamos a la recamara donde según aquel hombre yo dormiría... Si es eso como se llama a no pegar ojo en toda la noche... No me atrevería a dormir ni aunque fuera un segundo bajo ese techo. Menos aún sabiendo que eran peligrosos... ¡habían quemado completamente mi casa! Bueno en realidad fue sakura... pero no creo que lo hiciera por gusto...  
  
Las horas pasaron. Cada segundo se hacía interminable. Miraba el reloj insistentemente para asegurarme de que pronto pasaba la noche, pero lo que hacía era hacerla todavía mas larga... mas intensa y mas pesada... Mis ojos ya no podían mas y pronto me vencería el sueño. Pero tenía que ser fuerte... no me podía dejar vencer o kami sabe lo que me pudiera pasar si eso ocurriera... Pero llegó un momento en el que no pude controlarme y el sueño me venció. Todo lo que recuerdo desde ese momento fue aquel sueño...  
  
---SUEÑO---  
  
"Tomoyo!! Tomoyo!!!"  
  
Conozco esa voz... esa voz...  
  
"Tomoyo despierta!!"  
  
"que?" levanté la vista con sumo cuidado ya que parecía no tener casi fuerzas y estar herida en el brazo izquierdo por un cuchillo lo suficientemente afilado como para poder haberme muerto... Todo lo que vi fue una figura que intentaba ayudarme a levantarme. Era de un tono transparente plateado y muy hermosa. Se parecía a... a nadesiko, la madre de Sakura y esposa del señor kinomoto. Parpadeé varias veces para aclarar la vista ya que no era posible que nadesiko estuviera ante mi en esos momentos. Ella... ella estaba muerta... ¿acaso eso quería decir que yo tambien lo estaba? Como si hubiera adivinado mis temores aquella figura tan característica me sonrió, y me dijo dulcemente: "tranquila Tomoyo. Estas viva. Y esto solo es un sueño..."  
  
"un sueño?"  
  
"sí. Un sueño. Últimamente he estado intentando comunicarme contigo pero... parece que te asustabas con mi presencia y al final tuve que resignarme..."  
  
"tu eres...?"  
  
"Sí tomoyo. Yo soy aquel ser que te cantaba bajo la luz de la luna noche tras noche. Lo hacía porque tenía que avisarte de lo sucedido pero.. veo que es demasiado tarde... esos seres ya te han capturado...y yo no puedo hacer nada"  
  
"que seres?"  
  
"ellos... no debes acercarte a ellos. Ellos ya saben tu pasado, digo, su pasado. Que mas da! Estas en peligro. Quieren usar tu poder para el mal, al igual que hicieron con sakura.. debes escapar!"  
  
"con sakura?"  
  
"la han endemoniado. Luego la encerraron y ya no he vuelto a saber nada de ella. Al poco apareció la sakura que tu ya conoces. Ahí empezaron a suceder varios fenómenos paranormales. La seguí varias veces pero siempre lograba escapar... No se si la Sakura que ahora está contigo es Sakura o... no se! Tratándose de esos demonios son capaces de cualquier cosa!"  
  
"no entiendo... de que demonios hablas?"  
  
"ahora no tengo tiempo. Debes huir. Te estan haciendo despertar y no tengo tiempo a explicarte nada. Intentaré comunicarme contigo mediante otra forma. Ahora ya no puedo en sueños porque nos han descubierto pero... te prometo que encontraré la forma y que.. te ayudaré a enfrentarte a esos monstruos... suerte Tomoyo-chan..."  
  
---FIN SUEÑO---  
  
"tu niña!!!" oía susurros a mi lado. Pero no tenía ni fuerzas ni ánimos para enfrentarme a la realidad. Así que me deje vencer otra vez por el sueño. Pero el hombre pareció enfurecerse porque me hecho un cubo ¡enorme! De agua fría en la cabeza. Me levanté apresuradamente y miré acusadoramente a mi agresor. Al ver de quien se trataba hice una mueca de desprecio y intente levantarme de la cama pero no pude. No pude porque... ¿estaba encadenada? Como se habían atrevido esos seres despreciables a atarme mientras yo dormía?!?!?!?!  
  
"como? Que significa esto don segundo?"  
  
"ya cálmate niña... Me ensordaras mis finos y cuidados oídos y no tengo tiempo para tratamientos ahora... Déjalo estar... esto... que iba a decirte? Ah si! Que he descubierto vuestro apestoso truco y dile a quien sea que te esté ayudando que no va a salirse con la suya porque... estás en mis manos... y no creo que puedas escapar en estas condiciones... jajajaja"  
  
"eres... despreciable!"  
  
"sí... y me encanta ser así... y mas me encanta hacer sufrir a la gente... jajaja"  
  
"te diviertes con esto?"  
  
"y tu no? Ah! Se me olvidaba. Lo divertido eres tu! Jaja. Haber ahora como escapas... En cuanto recibamos ordenes del jefe, porque aunque me cueste admitirlo hay alguien de nivel superior a este atractivo, genial y fantástico ser! Jajaja. Por donde iba? Ah si! Parece que hoy me he levantado con el pie izquierdo... no eso no era. Ah ahora si! Que en cuanto recibamos ordenes del jefe te eliminaremos del mapa con un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y ese honor... será mio!"  
  
"porque no me matáis de una buena vez?!?!?"  
  
"matarte? Nadie ha dicho nada semejante... No vamos a matarte sino.. vamos a hacer algo mucho mejor... No seas impaciente... pronto llegará tu hora"  
  
"me das asco!"  
  
"si querida... tu también... Pero no tengo tiempo para estar perdiendolo con alguien como tu. Así que... matta ne "  
  
Allí me quedé sola... sin nadie mas que yo en aquella habitación impregnada por ese olor tan desagradable de aquel ser... No había cosa peor que todo aquello... No lo podía haber...  
  
----- -- -- - - -- - -  
  
"no Sakura no! Como puedes pensar algo así!!" se reprendió a si misma. "esto es estúpido. Ahora hasta hablo sola... No se que pasa por mi mente últimamente... Yo no soy así... estoy segura de que yo no soy así. Yo soy una persona fuerte. No me importan los demás. Solo yo misma. O eso es lo que yo pensaba.../ no! Esa es la verdad! Sakura callaté! / pero por otro lado yo siento que no puedo hacer sufrir así porque.. porque... / no sakura! Tu no tienes sentimientos. Te lo han dicho bien claro! Esa no es tu misión... tu misión es.... /callaté! Yo no puedo estar pensando en esas estupideces cuando... cuando... agrr voy a hacer lo que debí haber echo hace tiempo... / que pretendes...? / voy a acabar con esta farsa de una vez..."  
  
N/A: en esta parte los dos personajes que se discuten no es otra que la misma sakura que esta discutiendo con su consciencia o algo así... si no creen que se puede... Yo digo que si!!! xDD  
  
--- --- -- - - - --  
  
Corrió... corrió por los largos pasillos de esa enorme casa con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a donde era su destino. Se dispuso a abrir la puerta cuando...  
  
"que haces Sakura?" dijo una voz  
  
Tal fue su sorpresa que casi se cae del tremendo susto que se llevó... Pronto reaccionó y recuperó su compostura.  
  
"don segundo... Solo te estaba buscando supuse que estabas aquí...." Mintió descaradamente mientras le ehaba mil maldiciones por ser tan inoportuno como siempre  
  
"no creo que me buscaras a mi... Nadie sabía que yo estaba en la recamara de Tomoyo..."  
  
"ya bueno.. pero yo lo supuse..."  
  
"ve al grano! Que quieres?"  
  
"anda! Se me ha olvidado! Ya te explicaré mas tarde..." decía mientras intentaba huir los mas rápido posible. Don segundo pronto la alcanzó y la tomó fuerte del brazo de tal manera que dañó a Sakura que solo intentaba huir de las garras de aquel miserable.  
  
"no estoy para juegos ahora.. que pretendes con todo esto?"  
  
"nada ya te dije. Me estas lastimando..."  
  
"como me entere que pretendes algo entonces... verás de lo que seré capaz..."  
  
"tranquilo..."  
  
------  
  
Don segundo se alejó lentamente de aquel lugar mientras allí dejaba una muy entristecida Sakura al borde de las lágrimas...  
  
"esto va ha ser mas difícil de lo que creía... se me olvidó un pequeño detalle... grr maldito!" pensó para si misma ya que las palabras ya no surgían por sus labios...  
  
Pese a los sucedido Sakura se levantó y volvió a dirigirse hacia la recamara de Tomoyo. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que esta estaba vigilada por nada mas ni nada menos que don octavo y don noveno, quienes parecían estar bien atentos.  
  
"Bien, en esta situación lo único que tengo que hacer es ponerme firme. Esos ineptos solo saben captar ordenes. No saben hacer bien su trabajo... Con un poco de suerte y la marea a mi favor lograré sacarlos del medio en un santiamén..." pensó sakura para sí.  
  
"otra vez tu chica? Es que nunca te cansas?" dejó salir don noveno.  
  
"tu callaté inepto!" se podía presenciar como de enfurecido estaba el hombre y como hasta humo salía de sus orejas...  
  
"ahora tengo órdenes, y bien estrictas..."  
  
"a si? Y se puede sabe cuales?"  
  
"no dejarte pasar!" los miré con desprecio "órdenes estrictas de don segundo..."  
  
"pues eso no es lo que a mi me ha dicho..." esos dos idiotas se quedaron mirando con cara de oooo  
  
"lo que te ha dicho quien...?"  
  
"él... me ha dicho que ese trabajo ahora estaba en mis manos.. deberíais entender mal..."  
  
"en serio? Oye don octavo... dime, tu que oíste?"  
  
"yo? Yo estaba ocupado en ese momento con otras cosas... tu fuiste quien me dijo..."  
  
"en serio? No me acuerdo... tal vez si oí mal..."  
  
"claro que si! Claro que si!" sentencionó sakura. Aquellos dos solo se fueron extrañados...  
  
--- - - - -- - - - -- -  
  
"bien, ahora solo tengo un par de minutos... seguramente aquel par irán con el chisme..." pensó sakura  
  
Poco a poco abrió la puerta. Todavía se podía ver la cara de angustia de Tomoyo. Sakura se acercó y ayudó a desatar las cuerdas con las que Tomoyo estaba atada.  
  
"que... que haces?"  
  
"no lo ves! Te ayudo a escapar!"  
  
"porque?" alcanza a decir Tomoyo  
  
"estoy harta de cumplir ordenes y ... Eso no viene al caso. Tenmos que escapar... Y pronto..."  
  
"sí"  
  
Entre las dos. Desataron las cuerdas de la cintura que eran las que mas bien atadas estaban. Luego se dirigieron hacia la puerta pero retrocedieron al reconocer la voz de don segundo gritando y varios pasos tras él.  
  
"nos han descubierto! Tenemos que escapar por la ventana!"  
  
"pero que dices!?! Estamos en un quinto piso..."  
  
"puedo usar las cartas... oh no! No puedo... Tenemos que atar bien las sabanas y con ellas hacer un nudo los suficientemente fuerte para que podamos bajar..." Tomoyo asintió "Pero rápido!!!"  
  
Ataron las cuerdas junto a las sabanas y todo lo que encontraron a mano y hicieron un nudo. Luego bajaron por la cuerda que habían formado hasta abajo. Al poco ya se encontraron fuera del edificio.  
  
--- - - - --  
  
"ineptos! Mira que os dije bien claro cuales eran las órdenes...!!!!" se quejó enfurecido don segundo  
  
"lo siento don segundo pero... esa chica nos enredó como pudo y al final nos hizo dudar de nosotros mismos..." dijo don noveno  
  
"quien fue?"  
  
"sakura, señor..."  
  
"me las pagará..."  
  
- - - -- - -------------------- -- -- - - - - - -  
  
Huyeron todo lo que pudieron hasta llegar a una pequeña cabaña donde se refugiaron de la tormenta que se había formado mientras su huida. Era una vieja cabaña de madera construida desde hace tiempo. No aguantaría mucho, pero por el momento tenían donde refugiarse.  
  
Tomoyo ya no entendía nada... porque ahora de repente la había ayudado sin ninguna explicación mas que se había aburrido de seguir órdenes? De todas formas ella la había ayudado a escapar de aquel infierno y se lo agradecería el resto de su vida... como pudiese...  
  
"yo... lo siento Tomoyo-chan..."  
  
"eh?"  
  
"lo siento como me he comportado últimamente contigo y ... Discúlpame"  
  
"no tienes por que..."  
  
Tomoyo solo le regaló una sonrisa, la primera en mucho tiempo...  
  
-- -- - --------------- - --  
  
"don segundo... "  
  
"que quieres... doña tercera?"  
  
"tenemos graves problemas..."  
  
"de que se trata..?"  
  
"don primero.... A muerto"  
  
"QUE?!?!?!?!!?!?!?"  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
N/A: Wu! Hola que tal? Como quedó el capítulo? Un poco largo para mi gusto... jeje xDD. Tal vez se hizó un poco pesado lo del secuestro y todo eso pero... Sentía que sería una clave para mi historia...  
  
Antes que nada quería aclarar que lo de don segundo, don noveno y todos esos nombres no los he inventado yo. Sino que han sido tomados de la serie ONE PIECE. No me acuerdo quien la hizo ahora.... xDD. Me pareció un buen recurso puesto que los nombres no quería que fuesen desvelados tan pronto...  
  
Quería agradecer tb los reviews. Gracias!!! Ya saben que me harán muy feliz si pulsan un pequeño botoncito ahí abajo. Y quien sabe... si recibo review posiblemente el próximo capítulo también sea bastante largo... o si os gusta mas corto pues los separo en mas capítulos... como quieran. Ustedes mandan!  
  
Sobre el retraso... gomen. Pero mi ordenador se escacharró y no pudimos llevarlo antes a la tienda. Sobre la dirección del msn que puse en el capítulo anterior... no creo que me vuelva a instalar el Messenger porque por ahí andan tirando virus y no quiero que se me vuelva a escacharrar... XD  
  
Hasta la próxima!!!  
  
Matta ne!! 


	5. Rosales Milson, LiNdA

EL DESTINO  
  
BY: MEI YUKIMURA  
  
((CAPÍTULO 5: ROSALES MILSON, LINDA))  
  
El verano había llegado. Sin embargo, la nieve caía y caía sin cesar, lonchas de nieve se cruzaban por mi camino y otro se abría paso ante mi dejándome paso al más frío de los tiempos.  
  
Sin duda alguna, el más terrible del caos se había desatado, sería una tensa y larga espera hasta saber cual era el rebumburo.  
  
Levanté la mirada para fijarme más en la vista que se presentaba al frente. Era hermoso, sin duda le encantaba ver como la nieve caía a sobre y impregnaba todo el horizonte con su olor.  
  
Pero lo que era extraño era que en medio del verano, cuando tenían que estar a 30 o más grados de temperatura, hiciera ese frío tan espantoso y encima que nevara cuando días atrás el sol vislumbraba.  
  
---- - -- -- - - -- - - --  
  
Había salido fuera al ver que Sakura no estaba en su cama. Pensó que todavía era de noche y por eso al principio se alarmó ya que los rayos no penetraban entre las cortinas que tapaban la ventana. Pero mas se alarmó cuando vio, que no era de noche, sino que era pleno día, ya que había mirado su reloj de mano y vio que era temprano pero a esa hora tendría que haber amanecido. Se asomó fuera de la pequeña cabaña y vio el panorama que ahora tenía al frente. ¿estaba nevando? No se lo podía creer. Pero después de todo lo que había sucedido últimamente en su vida esto era una pequeñez.  
  
Caminó un par de pasos más para ver si Sakura se encontraba en la parte trasera de la cabaña ya que allí extrañamente había una silla para descansar. Pero tampoco la encontró allí. Pensó en acercarse un poco más a la gran playa que había a unos 2 kilómetros de donde ella ahora se encontraba. Seguramente la vista desde allí sería mucho más bonita, viendo caer la nieve sobre el mar... Se preguntaba si sería peligroso... no lo creía. De todas formas tenía que ver si era allí donde Sakura estaba.  
  
Por el trayecto se encontró con todo tipo de complicaciones. Cuando ya se acercaba a la playa había un gran árbol en medio de aquella nieve que le impedía el paso, seguramente la tormenta que se había desatado el día de antes había provocado que el árbol cayese sobre tierra. Era una gran tormenta y había causado muchos problemas a todas partes. Sin duda, el temporal estaba loco. Estaba en pleno verano y el día anterior hubo una tormenta y el de hoy estaba nevando... ¿Que sucederá mañana? Habrá un huracán? ¿tal vez un terremoto? Por que si era así precaución tendrían que tener al estar tan cerca del mar... Sería mejor desalojar aquella cabaña cuando antes si no querían tener problemas. Además no sabían de quién era esa propiedad y en cualquier momento podrían regresar sus dueños y estar envueltas en un grave problema. Y lo que menos querían ahora era llamar la atención...  
  
Llegó a la playa sin darse cuenta, dio un vistazo por el lugar. No parecía haber nadie... Luego divisó una figura en lo alto de las enormes rocas. ¿sería Sakura? Esperaba que sí. Se acercó un poco más. Ahora le pediría una explicación por darle un susto así, aunque la verdad no estaba nada enojada con ella.  
  
Por fin llegó allá arriba. Por suerte si que era Sakura, quién casi se muere de un infarto cuando Tomoyo llegó silenciosamente y le tocó el hombro en señal de saludo, pensaba que era don segundo, don quinto o alguno de ellos que ya le habían encontrado. Mientras tanto Tomoyo sonreía complacida, no solo la había encontrado sino que se había vengado de ella por haberle dado ese pequeño susto, aunque pensó que aunque no lo había echo a propósito se había pasado un poco ya que Sakura hizo cara de verdadera preocupación. No quiere ni pensar que le pasó a la pobre por la cabeza cuando se vio descubierta observando el mar y dejando que la nieve cayese sobre sí. Pensó también que no le regañaría por aquello ya que la pobre ya había recibido suficiente con aquel susto. Así que lo único que hizo fue saludar.  
  
-buenos días –dijo Sakura ya más calmada- no me vuelvas a dar esos sustos... pensaba que eran ellos...  
  
-lo siento –dijo mientras soltaba una risita-  
  
-no hace gracia!! Casi me da un paro cardíaco...  
  
-sí. Sí. Lo siento. Ahora tendremos que ver donde ir... creo que no es conveniente que nos quedemos aquí...  
  
-sí. Yo también he pensado en ello. Pero es una verdadera lástima... esto es precioso. Ves aquello de allá? No me canso de mirarlo...  
  
-que es?  
  
-no se... -dijo mientras levantaba ambos hombros y hacía una mueca de incertidumbre- pero es bonito...  
  
-mira eso!!! –gritó Tomoyo al ver como un pajarito se acercaba al nido donde se cobijaban sus "hijitos". Eran tan graciosos que a ambas les cayeron la baba al verlos así todos juntos y dándose picotazos los unos a los otros, aunque eran todavía muy pequeños, mientras su "madre" intentaba que otro ya mas crecidito emprendiese el vuelo. El nido estaba dentro de una pequeña cueva por lo que la nieve no caía en ella-  
  
-sí. Y que es aquello?  
  
Ambas miraron hacía donde Sakura señalaba con su dedo índice. Era un "bulto" en medio de la nieve. Muy cerca del agua. Temieron que fuera una persona que se había ahogado en el mar, y que por causa de la tormenta del día anterior había sufrido un accidente junto a su "tripulación", con un barco quizás, y todos cayesen al mar para que luego la marea le hubiera traído hasta allí. Extrañamente ambos pensaron lo mismo y luego corrieron hasta la víctima para ver de quién se trataba.  
  
El cuerpo estaba cubierto de nieve por lo que les costaron un poco sacarlo de allí, o mejor dicho sacarla, era una mujer, más bien una niña, de unos 12 o 13 años. Por lo que más pequeña que ellas. Eso les hizo preocuparse mas y sentirse mas responsables de aquella "criatura".  
  
Estaba empapada de arriba abajo. Cubierta de una tela que le cubría el pelo y el rostro, por lo que no pudieron darse cuenta de que era una mujer hasta que se lo apartaron un poco de su rostro. Tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, con el rostro preocupado y muy pálida, los puños cerrados con fuerza, como si estuviera esperando o haciendo menos dolorosa su partida a donde el destino la llevase después de aquel incidente.  
  
Entre ambas pudieron cogerla y traerla a la cabaña para curarle las pequeñas heridas que tenía en sus brazos, en las piernas e incluso en su cuello, luego de percatarse de aquello no estaban ya tan seguras de que hubiese sido un accidente, sino que alguien le atacó por alguna razón desconocida para ellas y luego la echó al mar para que ella sola se ahogase y muriera al instante. O esas eran las conclusiones que habían sacado las chicas. Por suerte las heridas que tenía no eran muy graves y se podrían curar con un poco de paciencia y colaboración de la chica, cosa que parecía estar no muy dispuesta, ya que solo al despertar ya estaba gruñendo.  
  
Ahora tenían enfrente, una responsabilidad, quién no quería curarse ni quería confiar en ellas e incluso amenazaba en gritar si alguien se le acercaba aunque fuera solo para ayudar.  
  
Sería un largo día...  
  
--- -- -- FLASH BACK- - -- -  
  
Llevaban 2 horas curando aquellas heridas que no parecían mejorar en ningún aspecto y intentando despertar a la niña, pero parecía dormir demasiado intensamente...  
  
Al cabo de 1h más fue cuando despertó. Abrió sus ojitos confundida. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? ¿Qué acaso no estaba en...? Nooo!!!!! Seguro que ellas también querían hacerle daño. Aunque parecía que le habían curado... no podía ser!!! Seguro era una trampa para que confiase en ellas y luego engañarla como una tonta y ella no caería en sus redes, nunca!! Lo que tenía que hacer era darse a entender desde un principio que no quería nada de nadie. Porque... aunque no fuese verdad que ellas fueran... de todas formas seguro aquel tipo las compraría con sus mentiras y tarde o temprano la traicionarían. Y ella no podía permitirse ese lujo. No podía dejar que la volviesen a atrapar. Lo que tenía que hacer era huir cuando antes.  
  
Estaba llena de frustacion, miraba a ambas chicas con desprecio. Ellas parecían no haberse dado todavía cuenta de que había despertado así que se marcharía sin hacer el menor ruido que le delatara y se iría lejos donde no la encontrasen. De pronto Tomoyo se volteó para ver como la niña se encontraba y vio que no estaba en su cama. Miró por toda la cabaña y cuando la encontró fijó la vista en ella como regañándole por haberse levantado. Lo que ella no sabía es que ese gesto la niña lo diera a entender como una amenaza y una prueba de que en verdad pertenecía al grupo de aquel tipo bastardo que había osado pegarle. La chica intentó huir como pudo moviéndose por toda la cabaña pero pronto sus heridas reaccionaron y antes de poder hacer nada calló al suelo, sin poder moverse. Tomoyo fue a su auxilio pero la niña no parecía querer su ayuda y intentaba que Tomoyo no se acercase a ella de ninguna manera, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Sakura la cogió por detrás y la volvió a colocar en su cama. Una vez recostada le dio un suave beso en la frente con la intención de que se calmase pero eso hizo que se exaltase mas.  
  
Durante el resto del día solo hizo que patalear y gritar que la soltaran. La niña no parecía muy dispuesta a confiar en nadie.  
  
-- - -- - -FIN FLASBACK---- -- - -  
  
Pasaron varios minutos mas. Ahora la niña parecía mas calmada y no se comportaba de la manera grosera como se había comportado durante todo el día. Aunque no quiso comer ni soltar prenda de nada de lo que le preguntaban.  
  
Estaba con las piernas y los brazos cruzados en señal de enojo, con los ojitos entrecerrados esperando a que aquellas chicas la dejaran marchar.  
  
De pronto abrió los ojos como exaltada y se levantó de donde había estado sentada desde hacía rato. Sakura y Tomoyo no sabían el por qué de su reacción solo se limitaron a observarle.  
  
Ahora que la miraban podían observar con mas detenimiento como era. Era muy bonita. Tenía los ojos color verde bastante oscuros, en el centro, alrededor de sus pupilas, tenía un color como amarillento, que les daba una apariencia más misteriosa, y una mirada más penetrante. Su cabello era rubio claro. No era muy alta, mediría unos... 160cm (gomen, no se si para su edad esa sea una estatura normal o no. Yo mido unos 172cm y tengo 15 años así que no lo se...). Parecía que no comiera desde hace tiempo ya que parecía algo desnutrida.  
  
La chica se dio cuenta de la intensante mirada con la que la observaban. Como si miraran cada paso que hacía, y eso le ponía nerviosa.  
  
-que miráis con tanta insistencia?  
  
-nada... -contestaron a la vez-  
  
La chica se las quedó viendo con el ceño fruncido mientras Tomoyo y Sakura intentaban hacerse las despistadas.  
  
-pues yo me voy a dormir...  
  
-creo que... nos merecemos una explicación. Te hemos traído aquí para ayudarte y... tu lo único que haces es gruñir y patalear. Nosotras solo queremos ayudar... -dijo Sakura ya desesperada. La chica se la quedó viendo sorprendida. No parecía mala persona. Tal vez si fuera que no supiese nada de él y solo fuera una pobre chica que le habían encontrado en aquel estado lamentable. De ser así... se había comportado erroniamente. Tomoyo quiso calmar la escena. La chica dio un suspiro y volvió a recostarse en la cama bajo la mirada de impaciencia de Sakura-  
  
-de eso... -dijo sorprendiendo a Sakura, quién no parecía esperar respuesta alguna por parte de la chica.- hablaremos mañana...  
  
-en serio? –dijo Sakura emocionada. La chica no contestó así que Sakura supuso que eso era un si.  
  
--- -- - ----- --- - -- - - -  
  
Mientras tanto, en un lugar lejano de allí...  
  
Don segundo pensaba en su estrategia. Don Primero ya no estaba entre los vivos lo que quería decir que él ahora era el jefe. El amo y señor de toda la organización. Ahora todo estaba en sus manos. Solo para él.... Pensaba mientras soltaba una carcajada malévola.  
  
Poco después organizó una reunión donde daría a saber que él ahora sería el jefe. Sería su mayor día... Pero... ahora que lo pensaba, tendría que haber sido alguien muy fuerte para acabar con él de esa forma, para matarlo. Eso quería decir que lo mataría a él también?. No. Él no sería tan estúpido de dejarse matar después de lo sucedido. Aunque para eso tuviera que tener 100000 escuadrones vigilando a todo momento.  
  
De todas formas, él se sentía capaz de acabar con ese desgraciado. Al fin y al cabo Don Primero ya estaba viejo y no tenía suficiente fuerza como para defenderse de alguien con verdaderas intenciones de matarlo. No sabía si el difunto tenía enemigos o era alguien que se quería pasar de listo y subir de una vez de nivel, tal vez alguien resentido... Como sea... fuera quién fuera le hizo un favor y ni tan siquiera se ensució las manos.  
  
Lo que ahora pasaba era que... Don Primero era el que llevaba todos los asuntos y el que movía todas las piezas. Ahora que él no estaba... Don Segundo no sabía que era lo que Don Primero planeaba, era un hombre muy reservado y nunca le dijo nada, solo le ordenaba lo que tenía que hacer mientras él se escondía entre las sombras. Ni siquiera él le había visto directamente. Siempre llevaba telas y ropa encima que le cubrían el rostro.  
  
De pronto eso no le importaba lo más mínimo. Tampoco lo que Don Primero había planeado, ahora él era el jefe y seguiría sus propias reglas. Lo que haría de ahora en adelante sería su propia decisión. Sí... sería capaz de dominar el mundo. Solo para él. Él sería el amo y señor de toda la Tierra y nadie osaría nunca más contradecirle.  
  
No sabía que quería Don Primero con esa tal Tomoyo Daidouji pero eso ahora no le importaba. En cuanto se asegurara de su triunfo y manejara toda la organización ya investigaría sobre ello.  
  
El sonido del teléfono le sobresaltó. Contestó dudoso la llamada y una voz femenina le habló.  
  
-don segundo?  
  
-no, no. Don Primero –recalcó- ahora soy Don Primero –tenía ganas de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Estaba harto de que todos le menospreciaran. Haber que dirían cuando lo supiesen-  
  
-no vayas tan deprisa. Te tengo una noticia que no te va a gustar... -dijo sarcásticamente- te espero en el Brok Minster a las 12 en punto de la noche. Te espero. Es mejor para ti que vengas si no quieres tener problemas...  
  
-quién eres!?!??!  
  
- -TUTÚ TUTÚ---- (sonido de teléfono)  
  
Pero no pudo decir nada más ya que el sujeto ya le había colgado el teléfono sin molestarse en contestar su pregunta...  
  
--- - -- - - - -- - - -  
  
Mientras tanto una mujer sentada cómodamente en un sillón reía maléficamente. Un hombre todo vestido de negro se le acercó y acto seguido ella le entregó el teléfono donde segundos antes "conversaba" con aquel tipo. El hombre cogió amablemente el móvil y le sonrió a la mujer, luego se marchó silenciosamente de la sala. La extraña mujer solo se quedó allí, mirando a la nada, mientras planeaba que tanto y como le iba a decir todo lo que quería a don segundo sin que se alarmara y empezara a gritar, "aunque pensándolo mejor, eso sería divertido, mejor hacerle enojar..." pensó.  
  
-- - ------- - -- --  
  
La niña ya hacía tiempo que dormía. Sakura y Tomoyo la miraban dormir. Dormía como un angelito, ojala mientras estaba despierta fuera igual... Aunque antes parecía muy tranquilita y dijo que hablarían al día siguiente sobre lo que quisiesen saber.  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo mientras tanto conversaban animadamente. Surgió la conversación de la chica misteriosa que encontraron en la playa.  
  
-tu crees que pueda ser peligrosa?  
  
-peligrosa? No creo...  
  
-de todas formas no dirás que es un poco extraña...  
  
-si pero... dijo que mañana nos hablaría...  
  
-pues yo creo que es mejor vigilarla no sea que quiera volver a escaparse...  
  
-si, eso es cierto pero... creo que no es mala persona. Debemos confiar en ella.  
  
-lo que me pregunto es como se hizo esas heridas, o mejor dicho quien fue. Y porque huye de nosotras de esa manera como si pensara que queremos hacerle algo malo...  
  
-no confía en nosotras... Seguramente lo pasó mal y... piensa que podemos hacerle daño nosotras también...  
  
-pero no es justo que no nos de una oportunidad!!!  
  
-tu harías lo mismo de estar en su lugar... Piensa que somos dos extrañas para ella y no sabe en quien confiar...  
  
-yo tampoco sé en quién confiar...  
  
Dicho esto se marchó de la cabaña dejando a Tomoyo allí sola. Lo que ellas no sabían era que la niña de la que hablaban minutos antes las estaba escuchando...  
  
----- --- - --- ------- -- - - -------- --- -  
  
Mientras tanto en el Brok Minster....  
  
12 d la noche  
  
Don segundo acudió a la cita. Era la hora marcada y la mujer esa debería estar esperándolo.  
  
Pero no parecía querer presentarse a la hora exacta, ya hacía un cuarto de hora que esperaba. La puntualidad no era su punto fuerte y ahora lo veía. Encendió un cigarrillo y empezó a fumarlo tranquilamente mientras pensaba en aquella niñata la cual se había escapado de sus manos de forma penosa. Con solo recordar aquella huida se le hervía la sangre. No, no se refería a Tomoyo, ni mucho menos a Sakura, sino a Linda, la hija de su antiguo compañero y amigo, German Rosales, el cual le engañó cruelmente y le hizo caer en picado todo lo que durante años había conseguido, por suerte eso no duró mucho...  
  
Ahora tenía muchos problemas encima: la niñata Linda, el hijo ilegítimo de German y... los de la organización, el ser ahora el que controlaría todo, y ahora la mujer misteriosa la cual le había citado allí y ni siquiera se había molestado en presentarse.  
  
De repente de entre las sombras salió una mujer con extraños atuendos. Iba toda de negro, llevaba una túnica y una capa para tapar su cabello, en el vestido llevaba unas graciosas campanitas (aunque a él no le parecieron tan graciosas... tenía el símbolo de la organización en cada bolita.) a ambos lados, que hacía que sonaran y suponía qu era para anunciar su llegada. Se iba acercando, ahora sabría de quién se trataba. Pero cuando la chica estaba a su lado y apartó su capa con su mano derecha, en la que llevaba unos guantes que poco después se colocó, se dio cuenta de que llevaba un antifaz. Luego miró su cabello y pronto supo que aquello era una peluca. "¿Qué trataba de ocultar aquella mujer?" se preguntaba.  
  
-apaga esa cosa, haz el favor. –dijo mientras le tiraba una amenazadora mirada por estar fumando un cigarrillo a esas horas de la noche-  
  
-presentaciones primero, no? –dijo sarcásticamente. No parecía estar dispuesto a apagarlo tan fácilmente. La mujer pareció aburrirse de su desplante y hizo un movimiento rápido con la mano apagando el maldito cigarrillo y rompiéndolo a pedazos. Don Segundo se quedó viendo enojado pero antes de que pudiera reprocharle nada la chica empezó a hablar olvidando por completo el "pequeño" incidente antes sucedido.  
  
-quien eres? –preguntó él-  
  
-eso... es lo que te voy a decir ahora mismo... yo soy...  
  
.â  
  
.â  
  
. â  
  
---- --- -----  
  
Al día siguiente...  
  
Miércoles 1 Julio, 9'30h  
  
-Sakura!!! –gritaba Tomoyo a la chica que estaba sentada al otro lado, en la orilla del mar-  
  
-que pasa? –dijo otra chica mas pequeña saliendo de la cabaña.  
  
-hola!! Has despertado ya? –dijo Tomoyo a la niña alegremente. Esta se le quedo viendo desconcertada al ver su amabilidad. Pero pronto le respondió con una gran sonrisa-  
  
-bien, gracias. –luego se acercaron a Sakura y se sentaron junto a ella. En los lados estaban Sakura, en la parte derecha, y Tomoyo, en la parte izquierda, luego la niña estaba al medio de ambas-  
  
-ayer... -empezó a hablar- os dije que hoy día os explicaría...  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo se la quedaron mirando con la boca abierta. ¿en verdad iba a hacerlo?  
  
-porque? –alcanzaron a preguntar-  
  
-Creo que... puedo confiar en vosotras.  
  
Era verdad, durante el tiempo que habían pasado juntas, cada vez se impresionaba mas de su amabilidad. Eran buenas personas y lo habían demostrado, aún así... no estaba segura de contarles toda la verdad. Solo les contaría una pequeña parte de lo que en realidad le pasó. Era demasiado duro y doloroso para ella recordar todo aquello y no estaba de ánimos.  
  
-cual es tu nombre?  
  
Eso querían saber? Pues la verdad no sabía para que. Cada quién le llamaba de una forma así que suponía que no tenía un nombre exacto. "mejor inventármelo..." pensó. No sabía mucho de nombres así que dijo el primero que se le vino en mente.  
  
-mei... mi nombre es Mei Yukimura... -dijo no muy segura de si misma-  
  
-tu no eres japonesa... -'chof' aquello le cayó como un bálsamo de agua fría. Le había pillado y ahora si que tendría que decir toda la verdad, y no historias censuradas.  
  
–dijiste que nos dirías toda la verdad - ahora era tomoyo la que hablaba-  
  
-buf! De acuerdo... Mi nombre es Linda.... Linda Rosales.  
  
-Linda? Te va bien ese nombre... -dijo Sakura-  
  
-y como fue que llegaste hasta aquí? –preguntó Tomoyo. Linda sabía que le harían esa pregunta así que resignada empezó a narrar todo lo sucedido.  
  
-Un hombre llamado Afagoh Milton, antiguo amigo de mi padre, un día apareció en mi casa, con la excusa de que tenía una cosa muy importante que un día mi padre le dio para que él mismo me lo entregara cuando llegara su muerte. Yo le abrí la puerta con la esperanza de que fuera verdad, aunque sabía que ese hombre no era de fiar, así que me puse a la defensiva, pero... luego aparecieron varios hombres más y entre todos lograron atraparme... -Linda tomó aire como si le costara respirar al contar todo aquello-  
  
-y luego que pasó? Fue cuando te encontramos? –pregunto sakura-  
  
-no. Nada que ver. Me llevaron con ellos a una casa en ruinas y me ataron y amordazaron. Ellos fueron los que me hirieron. Después de todo aquello me llevaron a la Sinstercum, que es una isla "cerca" de aquí. Allí es donde encontraron a mi padre muerto. Ellos lo mataron. Cruelmente me lo dijeron a la cara me ataron solamente las manos por detrás y me dejaron allí sola sin comida ni bebida. A la semana me cansé de estar allí, esperando una muerte que pronto llegaría, y me eche al mar, con la esperanza de que la corriente me llevara hasta la próxima orilla. Y supongo que fue así porque luego me desperté aquí, en vuestra casa.  
  
-en realidad no es nuestra... Dijiste que... aquel hombre se llamaba Afagoh Milton? –preguntó Sakura-  
  
-sí. Lo conoces?  
  
-no que yo sepa pero... me suena su nombre... - Linda la miró asustada-  
  
-quieres decir que estará por aquí?  
  
-tal vez sean imaginaciones mías... -dijo para tranquilizarla aunque ese nombre en verdad le sonaba mucho...-  
  
-seguramente ya se ha dado cuenta de que no estoy y me está buscando...  
  
-no dejaremos que te haga daño!! –dijo Tomoyo decidida-  
  
-claro que no!! –recalcó Sakura-  
  
-gracias... -dijo a punto de saltar en lágrimas. Juntas empezaron a dar un paseo con el propósito de despejar sus mentes y quitar aquellos problemas que tanto les apenaba.  
  
--- - -- - ----- ---- -----  
  
-Mientras tanto en la organización...-  
  
Don segundo, o mejor dicho Agafoh Milton, se compadecía de su derrota. Lo había perdido todo y tuvo que rebajarse ante aquella maldita mujer para recuperar su antiguo puesto, o mejor dicho, ahora estaba peor que antes... ahora era... Don Tercero.  
  
Maldecía a aquella mujer que había osado retarle y maldecía que Don Primero fuese tan débil para haberse dejado matar.  
  
Ahora sentado en su ya famoso sofá, donde antes solían pensar en su próxima jugada, ahora pensaba en lo que había cambiado su vida en tan solo 2 días.  
  
"2 días..." pensó. Y empezó a recordar lo que la noche paasada había sucedido mientras los empleados desalojaban sus cosas de la que antes era su casa para ir a compartir ¡piso! Con la estúpida de Dña Tercera.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Hola!!!!! Como están todos? Como compensación de que tardé en actualizar empecé a escribir el quinto capítulo ayer mismo. No se si estará muy bien por que lo hice en un solo día y no estaba mucho en lo mío, peor algo es algo, no? XD. Este es mas o menos como cortito, pero como no sé como prefieren pensé escribirlo como me saliera y ya está. Solo tardé 1 día en actualizar!! Mi propio record!!!!  
  
Referente al capítulo ahora sabemos que ese tal Agafoh Milson es Don Segundo. Iba a hacer que fuese un personaje de la historia y ya lo tenía todo previsto pero me pareció un poco fuerte y no pegaba tampoco mucho con el tipo de historia. Pero los demás si tienen que ver... (¡no! Me he pasado de la lengua!!) Mejor me despido ya...  
  
Matta ne.  
  
Mei yukimura 


	6. dos nuevos miembros

**EL DESTINO**

BY: MEI YUKIMURA

**((CAPÍTULO 6: 2 NUEVOS MIEMBROS))**

Miércoles 1 Julio, 20:00h

-Mientras tanto en la organización...-

Don segundo, o mejor dicho Agafoh Milton, se compadecía de su derrota. Lo había perdido todo y tuvo que rebajarse ante aquella maldita mujer para recuperar su antiguo puesto, o mejor dicho, ahora estaba peor que antes... ahora era... Don Tercero.

Maldecía a aquella mujer que había osado retarle y maldecía que Don Primero fuese tan débil para haberse dejado matar.

Ahora sentado en su ya famoso sofá, donde antes solían pensar en su próxima jugada, ahora pensaba en lo que había cambiado su vida en tan solo 2 días.

"2 días..." pensó. Y empezó a recordar lo que la noche pasada había sucedido mientras los empleados desalojaban sus cosas de la que antes era su casa para ir a compartir ¡piso! Con la estúpida de Dña Tercera.

:::::::::::::::::::::: FLASHBACK ::::::::::::::::::::::

Brok Minster, 00:00h

-apaga esa cosa, haz el favor. –dijo mientras le tiraba una amenazadora mirada por estar fumando un cigarrillo a esas horas de la noche-

-presentaciones primero, no? –dijo sarcásticamente. No parecía estar dispuesto a apagarlo tan fácilmente. La mujer pareció aburrirse de su desplante y hizo un movimiento rápido con la mano apagando el maldito cigarrillo y rompiéndolo a pedazos. Don Segundo se quedó viendo enojado pero antes de que pudiera reprocharle nada la chica empezó a hablar olvidando por completo el "pequeño" incidente antes sucedido.

-quien eres? –preguntó él-

-eso... es lo que te voy a decir ahora mismo... yo soy...

-...yo soy... la nueva y mejorada Doña Primera.... –dijo mientras le regalaba una gran sonrisa llena de sarcasmo. Primero Agafoh se contradijo y se asustó un poco pero luego recapacitó que aquello no podía ser cierto y empezó a soltar grandes carcajadas. La mujer frunció el ceño pero luego recupero su compostura y volvió a sonreir como siempre eso volvió a intimidar a Agafoh, aunque esa vez no lo dejó mostrar...

-que paranoia es esa, chica?

-no es ninguna paranoia, no seas menso... yo soy doña Primera y a mi me corresponde el sitio.

-no no. Soy yo a quién le corresponde porque yo soy...

-ya callate y no seas igualado!!!. He venido a avisarte para que no te tomes aires tan pronto aunque veo que ya lo has hecho. Pero te doy la mala noticia de que eso no será así... así que ya puedes ir diciéndoles a todo el mundo que tu no serás el jefe. A la próxima sabrás cuando callarte, no tuviste que precipitarte tanto...

-que me estas contando? Dime, porque tendrías que tomar tu el mando?

-ordenes estrictas del jefe. Don Primero, antes de morir, me nombró a mi como su heredera al "trono" y dijo que yo tomara la decisión...

-que decisión?

-don Primero estaba planeando votarte... pero mas de una vez no lo hizo porque yo se lo pedí, me tenía gran aprecio... Así que ahora tu estas en mis manos... jajajaja

-eres una... tu lo mataste, verdad?!

-jajaja –rio maliciosamente- eso es algo que... -dijo negando con el dedo indice delante de su cara- ...nunca lo sabrás... quién sabe, tal vez fuiste tu...

-yo? Porque razón?

-tu eres el ambicioso que venía aquí con aires de grandeza no yo...

-ahora si estoy seguro de que tu lo hiciste...

-puede... Pero no hemos venido para discutir eso sino para decidir tu puesto. Lo tomas o lo dejas. Vas a resignarte y estar bajo mis ordenes? –dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios-

-eso nunca!!!

-entonces... -dijo mientras empuñaba una arma y se la acercaba a su rostro- morirás!!!

::::::::::::::::::::: FIN FLASHBACK :::::::::::::::::::::

Por suerte se libró de su muerte, pero para poco le sirvió. Tuvo que conformarse con el puesto que le dio esa bruja. Y lo peor de todo es que tuvo que suplicarle la vida y su nuevo ingreso en la organización.

Don Tercero... como cambian las cosas... Se preguntaba quién sería ahora don o doña tercero/a, no se lo quiso decir, aunque tampoco insistió mucho ya que su... posición en ese instante no era del todo cuestionable...

Pero ahora tenía una misión que le encargó esa... señorita. Le dijo que fuera a una playa cercana a la Sinstercum. Sí... aquella isla la conocía bien... fue donde mató a su... a Germán. Y fue donde esa maldita se escapó. Al día siguiente iría. Doña Primera le dijo que le tenía una sorpresa preparada allí y rogó que no fuera una maldita trampa.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Doña Primera. Entró sin su permiso y se acomodó en uno de los sofás que compartía con la ahora Doña Cuarta. Sin tiempo a que Agafoh pidiera explicaciones empezó a hablar.

-has entendido cual será tu misión, no?

-solo lo que me has dicho por teléfono. No se ni que tengo que hacer una vez esté allí...

-como tu has dicho una vez estés allí... lo sabrás.

-no te entiendo...

-jajaja. No hace falta que me entiendas. Tu solo cumples ordenes...

-que pretendes con todo esto? Cual es tu propósito?

-no intentes saber tanto... la curiosidad mató al gato... No crees que va muy bien contigo?

-no. No lo creo. Solo pido una explicación. No puedo ir allí y...

-si puedes. Y creeme cuando te digo que solo te estoy haciendo un favor... Bueno, ahora que me he asegurado de que irás... me voy. Tengo otras cosas mas importantes que hacer...

-porque no te quitas las vendas?

-esa curiosidad... Acaso tu viste alguna vez a Don Primero?

-no

-me lo temía... Entonces tampoco tendrás el honor de verme a mi... Ah! Se me olvidaba... Se que eres muy desconfiado, así que te traigo esto... –decía mientras le entregaba un papel lleno de letras-

-que es?

-es la prueba de que Don Primero me dio todos los cargos. No me gustaría que hubiera un malentendido... -dicho esto se marchó dejando a Agafoh con aquel papel entre sus manos. Lo abrió y lo primero que hizo fue mirar la firma. Sí... sin duda alguna, era la firma de Don Primero, se la tenía bien jugada...

Poco después abrió la carta y empezó a leer...

---CARTA---

Queridos representantes de la organización. Escribo esta carta con toda mi capacidad, para informaros de cual será quién ocupará mi puesto, ahora que, yo ya no estoy entre los vivos. Este honor se lo daré a mi querida y pequeña niña, a la que quiero como una hija, ella se ocupara de todo lo que tenga que ver con los negocios y todos tendréis que cumplir sus ordenes. Quién no lo haga tendrá todo mi apoyo a que debe merecer un castigo, cuyo final podría ser la muerte... con eso digo que no debéis convenceros por su sexo ni su edad, porque es igual o incluso mejor que yo.

A continuación explicaré como irán las cosas de ahora en adelante. El ahora Don Segundo, el señor Agafoh Milson, según mi querida hija se decidirá o no si sigue en la organización. En caso de que sea así, todos bajaréis un puesto, puesto que el pequeño "SH" cumplirá su papel, y en caso de que se marche bajaréis 2.

Ahora si no hay mas cuestiones que explicar me despido de todos ustedes felicitándoos por todo el trabajo benefactor que habéis proporcionado a la organización todos estos años bajo mi control.

Pd: Don Primero

---FIN CARTA---

Era humillante. No solo le quería echar de la organización donde había estado toda su vida sino que lo ponía en evidencia frente a todo el mundo. Y ya tuvo que soportar todo tipo de bromas respecto a su nueva posición ya que todos pensaban que él sería el nuevo jefe. Era humillante!!!

Lo que tenía que hacer era quemar aquella carta. No podía dejar que nadie viera aquella carta. La rompería, quemaría y escupiría. Cuando iba a hacerlo se percató de que había algo escrito en la parte inferior de la carta, por la hoja de detrás. Le dio un vistazo. No era la letra de Don Primero, seguramente sería de aquella mujer... Ponía:

::::::::::::::: Hola querido Agafoh. No hace falta que te molestes en destruir esta pequeña cartita. Es solo una copia, hay mas en mi poder. Lo siento por... su interior. Deberías dar gracias de que te haya permitido seguir en la organización en vez de maldecirme, que es seguro lo que estás haciendo ahora, verdad?

Solo convéncete a ti mismo. Me debes algunos favores y me los tendrás que pagar. Te tengo reservados un par de trabajitos, que quiero que cumplas al pie de la letra. Por primero, mañana tendrás que hacer lo que ya te he hablado y una vez encuentres tu... regalo, quiero que me lo traigas aquí, y juntos decidiremos que hacer con él...

Pronto tendrás mas información mía. Estate preparado para lo que viene...

Pd; Doña Primera. ::::::::::::::::::::

Jueves, 2 de Julio.

9'05h de la mañana

::::::: en la cabaña...:::::::

-Linda!!! Linda!!!!! –gritaba Sakura con el propósito de despertarla, ya que ya había dormido lo suficiente. Linda abrió sus ojitos resignada y se levantó de su cama para ir al aseo a arreglarse y lavarse la cara con agua fría para ver si así se despejaba un poco. Mientras tanto, Tomoyo seguía cortando flores para adornar la pequeña cabaña y Sakura limpiaba un poco por aquí y por allá...

Don Tercero llegó a la zona. No sabía que era lo que tenía que buscar pero tenía la impresión que fuera lo que fuera llegaría a él sin el menor esfuerzo y caería en sus redes como un anzuelo.

Se acercó un poco más a la playa y se sentó en unas rocas que habían allí. Permaneció allí el suficiente tiempo como para aburrirse y decidir empezar a buscar él.

Llevaba caminando demasiado tiempo y ya estaba cansado. A lo lejos pudo ver una cabaña, y supuso que sería un buen lugar para descansar. Dio unos pasos mas hasta llegar. Antes de acercarse mas pensó que allí no viviría nadie porque aquello ya estaba un poco viejo pero vio que dentro de la choza había luz y se decepcionó. No podía entrar con dos pistolas en la mano y amenazar con que le dieran cobijo si no querían morir. Vaya escándalo!! Justo cuando iba a marcharse vio que la puerta de la pequeña cabaña se abría.

La curiosidad de la que le hablaba la noche anterior Dña Primera pudo con él y se acercó para ver de quién se trataba. Con un poquito de suerte sería la persona que estaba buscando. Tal vez un antiguo colaborador de la organización que los traicionó al igual que el idiota de Germán y se la tenían jurada. Pero... que podía saber él de todo eso? O mejor dicho, como sabría que eso era cierto si el no recordaba a alguien así?

Escondido detrás de un pequeño trozo de madera que había estúpidamente por ahí suelto, observo a los que salían de aquella cabaña. Era nada más ni nada menos que... Tomoyo Daidouji y la traidora de Sakura, lo que él no sabía era que cerca, dentro de la cabaña se encontraba su antigua "amiga" la señorita: Linda Rosales...

CONTINUARÁ...

**N/A: **

Oh por dios!! Cuanto tiempo! Pero esta vez no fue culpa mía... (o eso creo). Fue una cosa referente a los cookies que hizo mi hermana (tonta... XD). De hecho al cabo de 1 semana ya tenía los 2 caps siguientes terminados pero por culpa de ello no podía entrar al login. Mi idea hubiera sido que alguien lo hubiera hecho por mi pero por desgracia mi correo tampoco funcionaba (y mi padre no me dejaba el suyo... malo XD). Y ahora después de probar mil y unas cosas (yo soy así... por eso siempre rompo algo) he conseguido encontrar el error. Hubiera escrito mas caps pero estaba demasiado apenada por lo sucedido y no tenía nada de ánimos... (aunque los suficientes para escribir medio cap mas (esperaba que se arreglara pronto pero no lo hizo por lo que me aburri y ahora tengo que ver como lo sigo...)).

Por último no se si os lo dije pero me fui de vacaciones a Roma (Italia). Todo estuvo muy bonito, excepto la parte donde todos me miraban como un animalito curioso... no se que tanto me veían (miran a todos así? Porque es para darte escalofríos... XD).

u.u ¿sabéis donde me gustaría ir? Sí! A Japón!! Pero de hecho se ve que a mis padres no les hace mucha gracia la idea porque antes de decirle nada ya dijeron ellos que no querían ir (snif, snif). Dicen que los hoteles son muy pobres y todo allí es un caos... (yo con eso ya tengo malas experiencias... Una vez cuando era mas pequeña fui de viaje a Fátima y el hotel no era muy... bueno eso. Pues a la mañana siguiente me desperté con un ojo todo hinchado (un bicharrajo me picó), y no veas lo mal que lo pasé cuando tuvieron que ponerme las malditas gotas esas... (no os digo la impresión que hacía yo por la calle con un ojo hinchado y una pata rota... XD). Pero un amigo me ha dicho que él fue a Japón y no todos los hoteles son malos, hay algunos que están muy bien, así que... ¡yo quiero ir!

**Respecto al título... no se si le va mucho al capítulo pero puesto que hay dos nuevos miembros en la organización que además ahora serán los jefes pues... Aunque no creáis he dejado pistas sueltas por ahí de quienes son... una es la mujer y el otro es... bueno, por ahí están sus iniciales y creo que no se tiene que ser muy listo para adivinar quienes son... jajajjaja (risa malévola...). Solo pido que no me matéis, ¿si?. **

**Ahora ya. Podéis empezar a leer el próximo.**

**Ja ne!! Y Konbanwa (buenas noches.. XD)!!!**

**Mei **


	7. curiosidad

**EL DESTINO**

BY: MEI YUKIMURA

**((CAPÍTULO 7: LA CURIOSIDAD MATÓ AL GATO))**

La curiosidad de la que le hablaba la noche anterior Dña Primera pudo con él y se acercó para ver de quién se trataba. Con un poquito de suerte sería la persona que estaba buscando. Tal vez un antiguo colaborador de la organización que los traicionó al igual que el idiota de Germán y se la tenían jurada. Pero... que podía saber él de todo eso? O mejor dicho, como sabría que eso era cierto si el no recordaba a alguien así?

Escondido detrás de un pequeño trozo de madera que había estúpidamente por ahí suelto, observo a los que salían de aquella cabaña. Era nada más ni nada menos que... Tomoyo Daidouji y la traidora de Sakura, lo que él no sabía era que cerca, dentro de la cabaña se encontraba su antigua "amiga" la señorita: Linda Rosales...

Sakura y Tomoyo salieron felices de la cabaña y tatareando una canción muy conocida llamaba "sing with me" (oo ). Lo que no sabían era que su felicidad duraría poco ya que alguien que no se imaginaban estaba fuera, observándolas.

Poco después salió corriendo Linda detrás ellas, acabada de arreglar y peinar de una forma curiosa su cabello, y salía para mostrárselo a sus nuevas amigas, por no decir únicas... (XD).

Agafoh se quedó atónico, sin palabras, ¿Qué tenía delante? ¿Acaso no era esa la pequeña e inocente Linda?. Sonrió maléficamente. No sabía como esa mujer supo de su paradero ni tampoco supo como ella sabía su interés por ella, sin duda era buena en su trabajo, tal y como afirmó el antiguo Don Primero en su misteriosa carta...

Mataría 3 pájaros en un tiro... No es que le importaran mucho las otras dos chicas pero aprovecharía para hacerle pagar a esa Sakura por haberle ridiculizado y engañado de esa forma tan... estúpida.

Respecto a Linda... tenía cuentas que pagar con ella. Y ahora era el momento de pagarlas... De momento recordó las palabras de Doña Primera...

"(mañana tendrás que hacer lo que ya te he hablado y una vez encuentres tu... regalo, quiero que me lo traigas aquí, y juntos decidiremos que hacer con él...)"

Pero él ya había decidido que hacer con su pequeño regalo... matarlo!!!!!!

Poco a poco empuñó su arma y apuntó a la chica. Estaban lejos y no sabía si daría con el blanco pero... tenía ganas de jugar con ella, y de esa forma... le haría sufrir.

Disparó. La bala iba directa hacia Linda... y de no ser porque Sakura pudo reaccionar a tiempo se hubiera incrustado en su estómago hasta matarla. Por suerte ella pudo empujarla lejos y aunque le hizo unas pequeñas heridas con la caída pudo lograr salvarla.

Mientras tanto Agafoh Milton maldecía mil veces a aquella niñata por meterse en la trayectoria y lograr salvarla. Pero aquello... acababa de empezar.

-porque demonios me has empujado?!?!?!?! –le gritaba Linda adolorida-

-no te das cuenta que hubieras muerto si no lo hubiera hecho?!?!

-a que te refieres?

-a él!!!! –dijo mientras señalaba acusadoramente a Agafoh quién se acercaba lentamente hacia ellas todavía con la pistola en mano. Agafoh sonrió divertido. Mientras Sakura se preguntaba porque demonios le había disparado a Linda en vez de a ellas que eran su blanco... Definitivamente no pudo fallar el disparo, él nunca haría esa estupidez. Entonces... porque a ella?

-hola. Querida Linda... -agafoh podía ver la cara de palidez de Linda y la de "no entender nada" de Sakura y la tal Tomoyo- no me saludas, querida... SOBRINITA??

-que haces aquí?!?!!?

-sobrinita? Porque te llama así, Linda?

-anda Linda, querida. Que no les has contado nada? Jajajjaajja

Sakura y Tomoyo no podían creer. Acaso... acaso Linda les había engañado??!?!?!!?!?

-responde Linda!!!! Porque Don Segundo te ha llamado así?!?!?!?!

-le... le conocéis?

-Linda querida. Veo que has estado demasiado tiempo fuera... Ellas son... mis invitadas...

-que quieres decir con eso??!?! –preguntó Linda alterada-

-sabes... te hemos extrañado mucho...

-me queréis explicar de que va todo esto de una vez!!!! –gritaba exaltada Sakura quién ya no entendía nada de todo aquello- tu no decías que habías escapado de un tal...

-él es Agafoh Milton... -sentenció Linda- ... a quién tu llamas Don Segundo...

-oh pequeña... no creía que eras tan habladora. Que acaso le has contado nuestro pequeño secretito?

-callate!!!

-sabéis? Aquí, la pequeña Linda, la que tenéis a vuestro lado, a la que habéis acogido como vuestra amiga... tiene un pasado. Un pasado oscuro...

-a que te refieres? –volvía a preguntar Sakura. Cada vez entendía menos. Tomoyo estaba paralizada a un lado de ellos. No podía hacer ni decir nada. Todo aquello le había tomado de sorpresa-

-callate te he dicho!!!!

-no! No me callo!! Aquí tus amiguitas quieren saber con que clase de personas están tratando...

-déjalo ya!!! –dijo por primera vez Tomoyo, quién no había dicho nada desde entonces. Agafoh la miró sin entender.- A mi no me importa que es lo que fue sino lo que es. Y ella es... Nuestra amiga. Yo la quiero como a una hermana y no dejaré que la calumnies mas!!!

-anda con que nos ha salido la niña... bien, peor para ti si no quieres saber... solo diré que era algo muy... muy divertido. Jajajjajaja

-es cierto. Yo... tampoco quiero saber porque se que... sea lo que sea, ella se arrepiente de ello y ha cambiado de parecer. Yo conozco a la Linda Rosales que ha vivido con nosotras!!

-la Linda Rosales que ha vivido con vosotras es toda una farsa!!! Todo ella es una farsa! Y no importa lo muy arrepentida que esté cuando ha vivido una vida de maldades y asesinatos!

-ella nunca mataría a nadie!

-con sus manos no pero... Supo bien camuflar a su querido padre como un buen y honorable policía cuando solo era un asesino como todos nosotros e incluso peor!! Ella fue cómplice de todos sus asesinatos y no hizo nada para terminar con ellos!!

-por dios, era mi padre!!! –gritó Linda en medio de sollozos-

-sí... eso es cierto. Por eso... por eso nos traicionaste. Los dos.... Los dos nos traicionasteis como a idiotas. Y lo pagásteis, él murió y tu... onegai, solo mírate! Estás amargada!! Y además... pronto morirás.

-no le harás daño! –dijo Tomoyo-

-a si? Y como pretendes pararme? –dijo sarcásticamente-

Tomoyo sacó de entre sus vestimentas un gran y afilado cuchillo y se lo mostró con una gran seriedad y odio en su rostro.

-que vas a hacer? De donde lo has sacado?

-crees que me quedaría parada como una estúpida mientras tu dañas a las personas que quiero??!!? Te mataré!!! –dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre Agafoh quién todavía no reaccionaba ante tal amenza-

-Tomoyo no!!!!!!!!!!! –gritó Sakura-

Pero antes de que Tomoyo pudiera hacer nada algo se interpuso entre ella y Agafoh. Era una mujer cuyo rostro estaba oculto bajo su ropa. Era...

-Doña Primera!!!! Que haces aquí??!?!? –preguntó exaltado Don Tercero-

-Don Tercero... Solo le pedí una sola cosa y no supo cumplirla!! Es un incompetente!!

-doña Primera?!?!?! –preguntó sorprendida Sakura- que acaso no era un hombre? Y además... Don Tercero?!??!

-las cosas... -dijo Doña Primera con un toque misterioso- ... han cambiado mucho desde que tu te marchaste...

-te marchaste... de donde? –preguntó Linda confusa. Que acaso Sakura también había sido de la organización?-

-Linda... -dijo mientras le extendía la mano- ven con nosotros...

-no... yo no... -tartamudeaba Linda. No quería irse con ellos. Con ellos no....

-pronto volverás con nosotros, querida Linda, eso tenlo por seguro... -dicho esto un aura de color azul los envolvió y desaparecieron por arte de magia de su visión. Linda calló rendida de pies y se arrodilló en la arena. Intentaba tapar su rostro con una mano y con la otra su boca para silenciar sus sollozos y que no se percataran pero ya nada podía silenciar su derrota... estaba perdida.

-que... como hemos llegado aquí? –tartamudeaba Agafoh incrédulo. No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado allí y no recordaba haber echo ningún trayecto hasta ahí, solo un aura que los envolvió y nada más. Después ya estaba ahí...

-tranquilo... no tienes porque saberlo. Muchos menos cuando... -su tono cambió a uno mas severo- HAS SIDO TAN IMBECIL COMO PARA NO SABER CONTROLAR A TRES NIÑATAS QUE NO TIENEN NI LA MITAD DE TU EDAD!!!

-yo... lo siento pero... me pilló por sorpresa y...

-eso es todo lo que dices a tu favor? De no ser por mi ahora estarías muerto!!

-y no es eso lo que queréis todos?!!?!

-quizás... pero no ahora!! Te necesito para...

-no pienso cumplir mas ordenes tuyas!!

-como?! Por si no te acuerdas en la carta decía...

-no me importa para nada lo que dijera aquella estúpida carta!! Yo tengo mi vida y...

-nos vas a traicionar como Germán? Tanto que le culpabas tu y... ahora tu vas a hacer lo mismo?!!?

-yo tengo mis razones...

-y él también las tuvo!! Recapacita hombre!! No saldrás de esta sala vivo si sigues con tus locuras de héroe...

-ya no me importa morir...

-pues si ese es tu deseo... -dicho esto Doña Primera sacó un arma de entre sus ropas y...

POM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

....disparó.

CONTINUARÁ...

N/A:

Ahora sabréis porque en el capítulo 5 puse: Rosales Milson, Linda. No me equivoque al ponerlo sino que Linda es la sobrina de Agafoh. La madre de Linda era Shilvierd, la hermana de Agafoh Milson.

Shilvierd tenía 15 años cuando conoció al padre de Linda, Germán. Ella y su hermano Agafoh ya hacía años que pertenecían a la organización (su padre también lo era...) y cuando se casó con Germán, él también se unió a ellos. Cuando Linda nació Germán y Shilvierd intentaron salir de aquel mundo pero ya estaban demasiado involucrados y no pudieron hacer nada. Al año Shilvierd murió de una extraña enfermedad (causada por la organización) y Germán estaba dispuesto a vengar su muerte, así que con la excusa de que así tendrían mas movilidad se hizo policía con la intención de que, cuando fuera alguien importante en ese oficio mover todos sus contactos y acabar con todos ellos. Pero con lo que él no contaba es que la organización ya sabía todo aquello y que él mediante unos papeles secretos supo de qué realmente murió su mujer y que intentaría hacer una locura así. Así que cuando menos se lo esperó le cogieron por detrás y allí en la Sinstercum lo mataron a traición. Lo que ellos no sabían era que la pequeña Linda lo estaba escuchando y viendo todo. Pasó un tiempo hasta que se reveló, pero alguien tan insignificante como ella no podía hacer nada contra toda una organización y entre todos lograron callarla (sobretodo con la colaboración de Agafoh...). Al cabo de unos años, la organización pensó que al fin y al cabo Linda podría ser peligrosa y que, en cualquier momento podría soltar prenda. Así que la citaron de nuevo en la Sinstercum, al igual que su padre, y allí intentaron matarla también. Desde ahí viene todo lo que les explicó a Sakura y a Tomoyo...

Espero que os haya aclarado mas o menos como va la cosa. Y si habéis llegado hasta aquí... FELICIDADES!!! Tenéis paciencia... (os he soltado un buen rollo, eh?) pero pensé que os aclararía algo si os lo explicaba...Y para aquellos que no leen las notas de autora ni mis chorradas (porque eso es lo que pongo siempre, no?) pues... supongo que os entenderéis igualmente...

Saludos a todos y gracias por leer mi fic:

Mei


	8. El secuestro

**EL DESTINO**

BY: MEI YUKIMURA

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura ni su historia en sí me pertenecen, son propiedad de Clamp. Si en el fic aparece algún personaje que no os suene (Agafoh, Linda, Orin…) entonces si es mío.

- Ahora sí. Pasemos al fic y menos rodeos…

**((CAPÍTULO 8: EL SECUESTRO))**

Linda Rosales Milson, había decidido partir rumbo a su largo viaje, ir a un sitio que jamás nadie le encontrara. Esa mujer… estaba segura de quién era, y según ella dijo movería tierra y mar hasta encontrarla, y entonces, volver a aquella maldita organización de chiflados. Nunca acabó de entender cual era el verdadero propósito de ella y no entendía porque iban detrás de dos niñas como lo eran Sakura y Tomoyo, pero no se quedaría para averiguarlo. No lo hacía por cobardía ni miedo sino por su padre, él murió por lo que creía y ella no podía acabar así, primero tenía que cumplir su misión. La verdadera misión. Esa misión que su padre antes de entrar en la organización iba a cumplir, pero que no pudo hacer realidad.

Cogió sus pertenencias y depositó una carta sobre la mesa, al lado del jarrón que el día antes Tomoyo había decorado con esas hermosas flores color violeta. No pudo soportarlo así que cogió una de recuerdo (aunque después se marchitara), sería la prueba de su amistad y de que algún día estuvo allí, así nunca olvidaría. Salió sin hacer el mínimo ruido de la casa y cogió un autobús. Por desgracia… ya no las volvería a ver. "Sakura, Tomoyo…" murmuró.

Doña 1ª cogió el cuerpo sin vida entre sus manos y lo arrastró hasta el gran jardín que había fuera la organización. "Ese imbécil… -suspiró- sabía que era un bueno para nada, pero esto es demasiado, es un idiota integral, y ahora yo tengo que desaparecerlo como sea… no quiero que nadie sospeche de mi… No tuve que dejarlo con vida desde un principio. Por su culpa y su incompetencia yo tuve que presentarme ante ellos para que no lo atraparan, porque de ser así… Agafoh hubiera dicho todo a la primera de cambios, no se puede confiar en él… y ahora, que yo esté al mando ya no es un secreto… y eso no me conviene" pensaba mientras cababa un hueco en la tierra para tirar el cuerpo de Agafoh en él. "Creo que a Doña 4ª le gustará la idea…" oh… puede que…"

Sakura y Tomoyo despertaron por fin. A Tomoyo le extrañó que Linda no estuviera por allí pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia así que se fue a asearse.

A sakura si le picó la curiosidad ya que pensó que Linda no saldría sola de la casa después del ataque que sufrieron el día anterior. "a no ser que…" pensó Sakura. Su cabeza empezó a calcular y se le vino la idea de que Linda se sintiera culpable y intentara huir. Corrió a la puerta para ver si la alcanzaba. Si tenía suerte la encontraría, pero suerte era lo que les fallaba últimamente… Corrió durante tiempo e incluso se atrevió a salir hasta la carretera, pero ahí ya no había nadie…

Decepcionada volvió a su cabaña, con la esperanza de que su presentimiento no fuera real. Cuando llegó y entró dentro vio la cara de espanto de Tomoyo que lloraba mientras sostenía algo entre manos. Entonces supo que no era un simple presentimiento…

-Sakura… -murmuró entre llantos- Linda… Linda…

-Se ha ido, verdad? Dime!

-Sí! Sí! Se ha ido y… ha dejado esto. Esperé a que tu llegaras para que juntas la abriéramos –decía mientras le mostraba la carta que minutos antes había encontrado-

Sakura abrió el sobre y sacó de el un papel. La carta decía lo siguiente:

"Hola Sakura. Hola Tomoyo.

Perdonadme por haberme marchado así, de repente, pero decidí irme lejos, donde Doña Primera no me encuentre. Si me quedo con vosotras os daré mas problemas del que ya tenéis y además estaréis en peligro, y yo no quiero eso. Tengo una misión que cumplir. Le prometí a mi padre que así sería. No se si lo lograré, pero daré mi vida en ello, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

Sabéis que sois mis amigas, verdad? Nunca os olvidaré y allá a donde vaya velaré por vosotras (N.Mei: parece una carta de defunción… XD). Espero todo os vaya bien, y que logréis encontrar la tranquilidad y felicidad que os merecéis, tal vez yo también lo haga…

No puedo deciros a donde voy porque ni yo misma lo sé.

Agafoh Milson… Si lo volvéis a ver ¿podríais darle el medallón que hay en el sobre junto a esta carta? Era de mi madre, supongo que le gustará tenerlo, al fin y al cabo era su hermana…

Saludos por siempre,

Linda.R.M."

Sakura se secó las pocas lágrimas que había derramado. Tomoyo sacó el medallón que efectivamente habían en el sobre. Era grande, en forma de cruz, color dorado, al centro tenía una perla roja y alrededor unos extraños símbolos. Sakura lo miró sorprendida.

-vaya… que hermoso…

-si, en verdad lo és…

-piensas dárselo?... digo, a Agafoh…

-ese fue su último deseo…

-hablas como si estuviera muerta…

-en parte si porque ha abandonado el mundo donde vivía, la organización… y ha empezado una vida mejor…

-que será esa misión de la que hablaba?

-no lo se…

Pero Agafoh Milson nunca llegaría a ver ese medallón. Estaba 2m bajo tierra y ya nunca más podría volver al mundo de los vivos. Fue un final voluntario, él mismo lo eligió, pero lo seguro es que… de saber que el medallón volvería a sus manos nunca hubiera decidido ese fin… ese medallón significaba su…

Doña primera daba ordenes a cada miembro de la organización. Cada uno corría a cumplir lo ordenado. Junto a ella se quedó Dña 4ª.

-quería algo, Dña 1ª?

-tengo un trabajo para ti, que si cumples sin errores te garantizará tu subida…

-en serio? Y don tercero?

-desgraciadamente ha desaparecido… -miente con la peor cara de sufrimiento que pudo poner. Era un gran mentirosa-

-que es lo que tengo que hacer?

-quiero que encuentres a Yukito Tsukishiro –dijo mientras le extendía una foto suya- vive en Tomoeda, tengo entendido que su hermana está muy interesada en encontrarle… será la oportunidad perfecta.

-y quién es su…?

-no hagas preguntas innecesarias y limitate a cumplir ordenes…

-como mande… -hizo un saludo en señal de respeto y se amrchó a toda prisa a encontrar a ese tal Tsukishiro…

N/A: tengo entendido que Yukito vive con sus abuelos y supongo que sus padres murieron, si es así nadie me garantiza que su padre no pudiera ser el mismo que Linda y que su madre le pusiera su apellido… al fin y al cabo esto es un fic y supongo que puedo inventarme "ciertas" cosas… Y si no es así he cambiado su vida por completo… aunque creo que logrará perdonarme… jeje XD

Estaban Touya y Yukito jugando al ajedrez mientras su abuela preparaba el te. Yukito era quién iba ganando, Touya lo miraba con cara amenazadora, no le gustaba perder, Yukito lo miraba divertido…

Una muchacha de larga cabellera roja, alta y delgada, con sus ojos tapados por unas gafas de sol, y vestida con ropa deportiva, algo no muy normal en ella; hizo aparición. En su mano derecha aguantaba lo que parecían ser las llaves del auto, mientras que la otra la tenía escondida entre los bolsillos de su jersey, donde supuestamente aguardaba la pistola, aunque no tuviera intención de usarla.

Yukito miró a la mujer como esperando una explicación y Touya miraba extrañado, pensaba que Yukito no tenía mas familia que sus abuelos. Y si eso era así… ¿quién demonios era aquella chica? La chica no aguardó ni un momento y antes de que Yukito pudiera articular palabra se lo llevó a rastras hasta la limosine que esperaba afuera. Lo metió en el coche y justo cuando iba a entrar ella decidió que sería mejor llevarse al otro chico también para que no hubieran testigos ni nada que pudiera perjudicar. Regresó a la casa y cogió a Touya del brazo para disponerse a marcharse, pero este opuso resistencia y le hizo una llave que hizo inmovilizar a la chica, pero entonces ella lo cogió y lo alzó haciendo que cayese y se hiriera la espalda. (N/A: No se si os acordáis de que cuando la carta "pelea" atacó a los expertos de lucha de Tomoeda, salió la noticia en el periódico y como Touya había empezado a hacer karate su padre le dijo que tuviera cuidado aunque este solo había empezado… Pero la carta fue a por Meiling ¿os acordáis?. Pues eso fue al principio de la serie, supongo que en el tiempo que pasó desde eso ya habrá avanzado en algo… ¿o no?).

De ahí Doña Tercera lo cogió y lo ató de pies y manos para ir directos a la organización, antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

La abuela de Yukito salió de la cocina al escuchar extraños ruidos, con el te ya acabado de preparar en las manos. Dio un vistazo por toda la casa pero allí… ya no había nadie.

Al cabo de 2 días Linda llegó a su destino, era una pequeña casa, humilde. Estaba segura de que lo que buscaba estaba ahí dentro…

Antes de que pudiera llamar al timbre la puerta se abrió dejando ver en su interior a una señora mayor, de unos 60 o más años, seguramente fuera su abuela. La señora se le quedó viendo, pero no le dejó hablar porque de inmediato ella la cortó.

-Eres amiga de Yukito? Vienes a dar noticias? –pregunta entre exaltada y ansiosa por la respuesta-

-Noticias? Sobre que? –pregunta confundida. Todavía no había dicho nada y la mujer ya había supuesto. De repente, la mujer cambió su expresión por una entristecida-

-Así que no sabes nada…. –se le queda mirando a los ojos un buen rato, la coge del mentón y la inspecciona toda mientras ella hacía cara de cordito degollado sin entender nada. De pronto la vieja hizo una mueca como si se hubiera acordado de algo desagradable- tu… Te pareces a… entra! –dijo estirándola del brazo y entrándola a casa apurada-

-sakura! –la llamó Tomoyo desde afuera con las maletas ya preparadas en mano- Date prisa!

-sí! Ya está! –gritaba Sakura ya saliendo con el resto de bolsas (mientras habían estado en aquella cabaña, que había sido bastante tiempo, habían comprado algo de ropa, ya que no podían estar siempre con la misma, se supone que la tienen que lavar… oo Aunque no mucha porque el presupuesto no da para más… (Linda les había prestado algo de dinero, así entre las tres algo pudieron hacer…) también llevaban algo de comida y otros…)- Vamos…- dijo cerrando la cabaña y empezando a andar unos pasos hasta llegar a Tomoyo- bueno… supongo que es lo mejor…- dijo nostálgica mirando la pequeña casa . todos aquellos recuerdos de esos días le vinieron a la mente-

-Tenemos que irnos ya… -dijo Tomoyo caminando hacia donde se encontraba la carretera por donde días antes se había ido Linda. Hizo un gesto en la mano como dando a entender que se diera prisa. Luego recordó el medallón- esto… -dijo sacando el tema y señalado el objeto ya dicho- al final no pudimos dárselo… me sabe mal pero tampoco sé como lo hubiéramos hecho sin que antes nos matará… -dijo soltando una risa-

-eso es cierto… Aunque supongo que si lo que Linda dijo era cierto al ver el medallón no nos haría nada…

Cogieron el autobús y se dirigieron a algún lugar incógnito que el destino les deparara.

-No entiendo que… -intentaba decir linda confusa.

-La organización! Entró y se los llevó! Estoy segura porque cuando preparaba el té vi como una muchacha entraba aquí, no le di mucha importancia, pensé que sería alguna amiga ya que iba vestida normal, pero cuando regresé vi que ya no… -decía la mujer a toda prisa. Respiró hondo para poder seguir, había hablando demasiado y tan de golpe- vi que ya no… -esta vez fue Linda la que interrumpió.-

-sigo sin entender… ¿Qué me está contando? –dijo una ya desesperada Linda-

-usted es la hija de German Rosales, aquel hombre…-dijo quisiendo no recordarlo-

-y tu como… sabes?

-venías a buscar a tu hermano, no?

-y como sabe usted que yo no estoy compinchada con aquella muchacha?

-ya hace días que se ha ido, porque tendrían que volver ahora?

-pues…

-además de eso he oído que te fuiste…

-ha oído, donde?

-nn –negó con la cabeza- eso no te lo diré. Yo ya te he dicho que aquí no está Yukito, ya no haces nada aquí… Además no voy a olvidar de quién eres hija…

-Lo siento. Yo no se que tanto pasó…

-no tienes porque saberlo…

-De todas formas yo iré a buscarlo… -la mujer se le quedó viendo extraño-

-en serio?

-sí! Como pretendes que me quede sin hacer nada? –dijo decidida-

-En ese caso… necesitarás provisiones –así fue como llenó un montón de bolsas de comida. ¿Cómo iba a comerse todo eso ella sola! Se notaba que es la abuela de Yukito… ¡Gran apetito! Al fin Linda protestó- es… demasiado. No necesito ni la mitad…

-estás en edad de crecimiento… Necesitas comer mucho! –parecía que iba a enojarse así que decidió mejor callar-

Tomoyo estaba caminando por la desierta calle. Se había acercado al centro para comprar algo de comida. Se habían acomodado en una casita a las afueras de la ciudad, pero con una pequeña excepción: esta vez fue la propia dueña quién les invitó y no tuvieron que colarse…

Tomoyo sonrió. No entendía porque aquella mujer había sido tan amable, y el hecho de que perteneciera a la organización era casi nula, a parte de que ya se habían interesado en investigar sobre ello…

Era una mujer joven, su pelo era negro como el carbón, atado siempre en una coleta alta, sus ojos de un tono azulado. Era alta de apariencia agradable y muy simpática. Se llamaba Orin y no sabía porque le resultaba tremendamente familiar. Le recordaba a… ¡Pero era mejor no pensar en ello! Él se fue ya hace tiempo sin ninguna explicación aparente y ahora no tenía tiempo ni ánimos para pensar en ello. Tan solos si volviera… tan solo… Se regañó a si misma por pensar en esas cosas en un momento tan crítico y se apresuró a volver donde Sakura la esperaba.

Sakura por su parte tendía la colada mientras Orin metía mas aún en la lavadora. Se habían organizado para mantenerlo todo correcto y encargarse cada una de una labor diferente. Sakura tatareaba una canción mientras Orin, quién la oía desde el fregadero, la seguía para si misma. Era una canción que cantaba de chiquita y que se llamaba –dreaming-

Justo cuando Sakura terminó fue cuando Tomoyo regresó con la compra así que Orin se preparó para hacer la comida, y que estuviera lista cuanto antes ya que se habían retrasado bastante con el oraje que hacía.

Sakura miró el cielo temiéndose lo peor. Tomoyo la miró curiosa y le dio varios golpecitos en la espalda comprensiva. Ella también sabía que algo se acercaba…

Después de comer salieron a tomar el sol que sorprendidamente resplandecía. Estuvieron varias horas hasta que el cielo se empezó a oscurecer y las nubes tapaban completamente el sol. Las tres se miraron a la vez, puesto que el día solo acababa de comenzar y ya se estaban haciendo ilusiones y haciendo planes.

De repente empezaron a atacar vendavales, la nieve caía, el viento no cesaba y las gotas de lluvia amenazaban. Todo a la vez y todo en un instante. Ahora si que eso era extraño… igual que aquella vez en la cabaña de la playa. El tiempo estaba descontrolado y aquello parecía el fin del mundo.

Instintivamente las tres empezaron a correr para esconderse detrás, donde no las alcanzara. Pero antes de que pudieran llegar un viento fuerte se empezó a formar al frente de las tres y comenzó a dar forma, convirtiéndose en la famosa jefa de la organización, doña Primera, cuya identidad les era totalmente desconocida.

La chica sonrió mirándolas desafiante y con eso hizo que, el viento, la nieve, el agua, y el fuego a la vez se interpusieran entre ellas y atacaran a las tres chicas, quién todavía estaban atónicas con esa llegada tan… inesperada y sospechosa.

Sin duda alguna todo eso lo había planeado Doña Primera, pero… ¿Cómo?. ¿Cómo podría haber formado ella tan solo todo ese caos¡era imposible! A no ser que…

…¡tuviera las cartas de Clow! Lo que explicaría porque Sakura dijo el día que la ayudó a escapar de la organización que no podía usar las cartas de Clow. ¡Simplemente porque ella nunca las tuvo! Doña Primera se las quitó, y Sakura por alguna razón no quería que ella lo supiera. ¡y ahora lo entendía todo! …O por lo menos una pequeña parte…

Corrieron todo lo que sus piernas las dejaron, cuando llegaron a un callejón sin salida. ¡estaban perdidas!. Sonriente apareció Doña Primera todavía con la tela cubriéndola a pesar del fuerte viento. Orin se interpuso, intentando proteger a Sakura y Tomoyo de aquella mujer.

Picaramente las miró tramándose lo peor y confiada de que estaban en sus manos alzó un cuchillo, que aguardaba entre sus ropas, en alto dispuesta a matarlas en ese instante y en ese lugar a las tres. Instantáneamente las chicas cerraron sus ojos esperando el final, Orin permanecía en el mismo lugar petrificada.

Entonces a su espalda se presentó otro ser de la igual forma, con una luz cegante a su alrededor y paró bruscamente la mano de Doña Primera. La mujer la miró desafiante, pero cuando lo hizo ya nadie había. Doña primera buscó a su alrededor con la mirada buscando a ese alguien que había osado detenerla. Al no encontrar a nadie se volvió a girar hacia las tres muchachas: Sakura, Tomoyo y Orin. Pero ahí… ya no había nadie.

-perfecto… "¡lo que me faltaba!"

Tomoyo, Sakura y Orin permanecían con los ojos cerrados, esperando a que Doña Primera les rematara. Pasaron segundos y segundos y viendo que nadie atacaba Tomoyo entreabrió asustada un ojito. Entonces vio a su salvadora sonriéndole.

…Allí frente a ella estaba Nadesiko. La madre de Sakura hizo un gesto con la mano y habló.

Nadesiko: podéis abrir los ojos Orin, Sakura…

Tomoyo se preguntó de que conocía Nadesiko a Orin. Luego miró a Sakura quién estaba pálida al ver asi de repente a su madre, frente a ella.

Sakura: ma… madre?

Nadesiko (sonriendo): sí. Soy yo, hija.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y se pellizco varias veces para comprobar que aquello no era un sueño. Acto seguido abrazó a su madre. Cuando se soltaron del abrazo Nadesiko habló.

Nadesiko: tomoyo… tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante…

Tomoyo: importante?

Orin: yo me quedaré con Sakura… -Nadesiko asintió. Entonces Sakura se pudo fijar mas bien en donde estaba. Aquello no era el callejón… parecía como el… ¿cielo? Y todo a su alrededor parecía de algodón. ¿Qué acaso se había muerto?- Tranquila. Estamos vivas. –Sakura la miró ¿tanto se le notaba? U.u – tu madre nos trajo a este lugar. No te desesperes, ahora tiene que hablar algo con tu amiga pero…

Sakura: si, gracias. –sakura no le dejó terminar-

Tomoyo: que es eso de lo que me tenías que hablar? Y de que conoces a Orin? Y porque nos ayudas? Como es que…

Nadesiko: alguien me manda… al igual que Orin

Tomoyo: quién? Quién?

Nadesiko: eso no te lo puedo decir pero… ese alguien te quiere mucho y me ha convocado para protegerte… y eso es lo que he hecho. Pero… primero tengo que contarte algo muy importante… Y cuando lo haga… ya no haré nada aquí. Ya podré volver del lugar donde produzco…

Tomoyo: me estás asustando…

Nadesiko: lo que tienes que hacer, Tomoyo, para terminar con todo esto de una buena vez es… -Tomoyo la miró aún mas asustada que antes. ¿Qué acaso lo que le tenía que decir tenía que ver con la organización?- …acabando con la carta recuerdo.

Tomoyo¿la carta… recuerdo?

Nadesiko: así es.

Tomoyo: y quién es? Como es? Y porque yo?

Nadesiko: no hagas tantas preguntas porfavor… paso a paso. Quién es tendrás que averiguarlo por ti sola.

Tomoyo: Y como puedo acabar con ella? Como?

Nadesiko: la única forma para acabar con ella es… ¡matándola!

CONTINUARÁ….

**N/A: La verdad no tengo ninguna excusa para no haber continuado el fic después de tanto tiempo... Solo diré que pensaba que los lectores habían perdido interés y encima perdí este capítulo y me sentía desanimada. N****o diré mas nada sino que tengo una buena razón para lo de la carta recuerdo y es clave en mi historia… **

**Nos vemos. Mañana o tal vez esta tarde actualizaré...**

**Mei**


	9. el medallon

**EL DESTINO**

_Por Mei_

**Capítulo 9**

**((El Medallón))**

-Yukito! Yukito! –el joven chico de los Kinomoto le llamaba, estaba asustado de que algo malo hubiera podido pasarle mientras él estuvo inconsciente-

-Touya…

De pronto, de entre la oscuridad, algo le habló. Era Yukito. Estaba todo tan oscuro que ni siquiera pudo distinguir el bulto que había a su frente en la otra parte de la gran pared amurallada. El chico al igual que el otro estaba atado a unas cadenas que a la vez estaban sujetas a la pared antes dicha.

-Yukito amigo… ¿estás bien¿te hicieron algo?

-no… y a ti?

-tampoco –contestó el moreno- ¿sabes donde estamos?

-no… pero parece que nos anestesiaron. Debemos estar secuestrados por alguien que quiere sonsacarnos algo…

-algo? El que? –Yukito se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué iba a saber él si estaba en su misma situación?

-recuerdo… la chica

-la chica? –preguntó Yukito desconfiado. No era momentos para tener alucinaciones-

-la chica que vino a por nosotros… ¡donde está¡donde está? –no era el momento cara ponerse histéricos, tampoco era el lugar, así que calló y no dijo más. Al cabo de un rato fue Yukito quién habló-

-creo que alguien se acerca… -a Touya no le dio tiempo a preguntar acerca de la confesión de su amigo porque acto seguido la puerta de la sala donde estaban se abrió provocando un chillido ensordecedor. Una vez la luz penetró débilmente en el lugar pudo observar que estaban en algún tipo de bodega, todo estaba sucio y cargado de mal olor. Habían numerosas telarañas por todas partes y seguramente también ratas, aunque no se dejaban ver. Al voltear la cabeza pudo ver que no estaban solos. Habían mas, como ellos, atados en cadenas, pero estos ya llevarían allí lo suyo porque estaban igual o mas negros por la suciedad que el lugar en sí y ya ni siquiera se tomaban la molestia de levantar la mirada, como ellos, para ver quienes eran. Aún así notaba su respiración palpitar cada vez a mas velocidad, cada vez que la chica que acababa de entrar daba un paso hacia delante. La mujer se acercó a ese hombre, pudo comprobar que era la misma que días antes los había secuestrado. Alargó la mano hacia el viejo y se dispuso a golpearle cuando fue interrumpida por el grito de Touya que reprochaba su acción.

-prefieres que sea a ti a quién golpee? –preguntó entre furiosa y divertida por la valentía del chico-

-deberías meterte con alguien de tu tamaño. Es muy fácil pelearse con alguien que sabe que no te la va a devolver…

-es chistoso que seas tu precisamente el que me hable de moral…

-parad de discutir porfavor… -pidió cansado Yukito desde el otro lado, entrecerrando los ojos y luego volviendolos a abrir.-

-la jefa quieres veros pero antes… -a Touya le impresionó que la que dirigía todo aquello fuera una mujer. Normalmente eran los hombres los que tenían la sangre mas fría. Pero de nuevo se volvió a descubrir pensando machistamente. Hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando la chica le quitó las esposas que traía puestas ya que se había adaptado ya a ellas, tanto como a la fuerza en la que estaban presionadas. No sabía a que temían, en caso de que pudieran desatarse tampoco podrían salir del recinto así que sería caso perdido.- Hay algo muy valioso que tiene que llegar a manos de mi jefa… es un instrumento vital para nuestro propósito… Ese objeto está ahora mismo en manos de una niña… sería una perdida de sus facultades que fuera así, una niña no podría controlar su poder y acabaría devorándolo ¿no crees?

-hay gente que posee gran fuerza de voluntad… y eso dejame decirte es mucho mas poderoso que cualquier de esos hechizos…

-veo que sabes por donde va el tema querido Touya-chan pero… eso no te va a ayudar. Ni a ti ni a tu amigo…

-¿Por qué nos cuentas todo esto?

-esta claro que por simple gusto no es… necesito que ese objeto acabe en mis manos. Ser yo misma quién se lo entregue a mi ama. Solo así recibiré mi prometido. Ella piensa que yo se menos de lo que en realidad se. En verdad cree que no se nada… Lo único que no se son sus propósitos pero eso no me importa demasiado. Con vuestra ayuda podré recuperar lo que es nuestro… Si me ayudáis yo…

-no pensamos ayudarte así nos mates! –gritó Touya-

-oh! Claro que lo haréis. Tarde o temprano cumpliréis mis deseos…

-que tenemos nosotros que ver en todo esto?

-esa niña vendrá a por vosotros y entonces… ¡ah!

-y ahora que le ocurre? –preguntó por primera vez Yukito-

-parece que se haya vuelto loca…

-Doña Primera ¡por favor! –gritó la chica pelirroja-

-doña que?

-debe ser su jefa –explicó Touya-

-pare por favor¡pare! –de nuevo alguien recuperó su control dentro de ella- ¡estúpidos mortales! Como se atreven…

-tu quien eres?

-eso no importa… Nunca pensé que esa idiota se fuera a resistir… Pero eso ahora tanto se me hace ¡pagaréis vosotros mi ira! No importa que eso signifique mi …. ¡ah! –la pelirroja recuperó el control de su cuerpo de nuevo. Alguien la estaba poseyendo. Y ese alguien estaba segura de que era Doña Primera, la mujer que le fingió obtener un premio por su logro y en cambio tuvo un hechizo en su contra. ¡era una mentirosa y lo iba a pagar! Pensado eso se puso a recitar un conjuro de antihechizos- vitae satáricus mentretus tonalis… ¡surgi mi! –esas palabras fueron las únicas que logró Touya recordar antes de que la chica cayera en el piso inconsciente.

-Orin… -dijo Nadesiko extendiéndole la mano a su amiga- es hora de marcharnos…

-Tomoyo… Sakura… He estado encantada de conoceros… algún día, y espero que sea muy lejano, nos volveremos a ver en el cielo… Os estaré esperando amigas…

-Orin… Nadesiko… -formuló Tomoyo. En cambio Sakura seguía con la cabeza cabizbaja. No se atrevía a mirarlas. No se atrevía a mirarla. Todavía tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y ya no las podría contener mas-

-Sakura… -la llamó su "madre". Sakura levantó su cabeza temerosa y le brindó una de sus mejores sonrisas. No quería que su madre se marchara pero ella tampoco era nadie para hacerla quedar- hija…

-mama yo… ¡Te extrañaré! –dijo mientras corría a abrazarla. Era un cálido abrazo. Un abrazo entre madre e hija-

Touya y Yukito estaban sentados al borde de un árbol, a su lado estaba la pelirroja recargada, todavía inconsciente. Con ayuda de ese hechizo también lograron llegar hasta allí, todavía no sabían como ni porqué aquella chica les ayudó después de haberlos secuestrado ella misma. Era ilógico.

Al cabo de un rato la chica pareció moverse ligeramente y se llevó una mano a la cabeza cansado y excitada por tanto esfuerzo. Luego como si no recordase miró a su alrededor. Después de unos segundos que parecieron muchos mas decantó en los chicos y los miró como no reconociendo.

-te diste un buen golpe… -explicó Touya- seguramente no recuerdes mucho…

-sí… ahora si recuerdo. Vosotros sois… -por alguna razón no recordaba el nombre. Si era cierto que se había dado un buen golpe, aparte claro de haber gastado parte de su energía en aquel antihechizo y por último en aquel conjuro de regresión. Miró a Yukito- tu eres el hermano de la muchacha…

-de la muchacha? –preguntó curioso Toya sabiendo que Yukito no tenía hermanos-

-sí… de Linda Rosales… Doña Primera anda tras ella, debéis ayudarla!

-porque ahora pretendes ayudarnos?

-no estoy ayudandoos solo planeó mi billete de vuelta a aquella estúpida traidora¡lo tenía bien claro si pensaba que iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados! Me prometió un aumento en la tabla y obtuvo nada mas y nada menos que el descontrol de mi cuerpo ¡vaya honor! –gritó sarcásticamente-

-quién es… esa señora?

-eso nadie lo sabe… solo se que anda tras un objeto… de hecho eso ya lo sabréis porque os lo dijo mientras me tenía poseída la muy -----. Pero ese objeto lo tiene ella, la chica, Linda. Y Doña Primera no parará hasta tenerlo en sus manos….

-y Linda… esa chica, donde está? –preguntó Touya. Yukito sin embargo seguía quieto, había recibido un fuerte shock con la confesión de una nueva hermana y sin embargo los otros parecían no darle demasiada importancia-

-viene hacia aquí… Sigue mi energía mediante un artilugio. Debió sacar muestras de ellas allá donde os atrapé. Seguramente todavía queda rastros de ella. Es una chica muy lista… -por primera vez la pelirroja miró a Yukito y preguntó- estas bien?

-supongo…

-tu… o sabías de tu hermana ¿verdad? –Yukito siguió callado. Su silencio le hizo saber que era así- perdóname, yo no debí…

-es mejor así… Supongo que no puedo vivir toda la vida sin saber pequeñas cosas de mi vida que sorpresivamente gente que no tiene que ver nada con migo hasta sabe!

-yo nunca quise…

-lo se. Perdóname tu a mi

-cuál es tu nombre?

-Kaho. Mi nombre es Kaho.

Linda seguía la energía de aquella chica. Sabía que esa energía no era maligna pero… parecía estar controlada continuamente por algo o alguien y eso estaba contra ella, seguramente en cualquier momento la atacaría sin más. Era algo así como… histeria regresiva o una cosa científica de esas.

Se acercó a un gran campo repleto de grandes y largos árboles que florecían a cada paso suyo. Sonrió al distinguir a tres personas sentadas en uno de ellos. El viento golpeaba suavemente su rostro, eso le hacía sentir mas fuerza. Fuerza para enfrentarse a aquella mujer en caso de que fuera necesario, pero sobretodo fuerza para ver a su hermano, por primera vez.

"_Y quiero verte_

_Decirte_

_Cuanto significas para mi"_

Eran hermanos pero también unos extraños. No esperaba que el chico le brindara cariño con los brazos abiertos así sin más. Tampoco sabía si él sabía la verdad. En ese caso debía odiarla. Él siempre estuvo solo, sin saber quienes eran sus padres, y un día llega una cría diciendo que es su hermana…

Pero no era momento de pensar en aquello. Lo único que quería era ayudarlos. Tampoco deseaba que él supiera la verdad si fuera el caso de que todavía no fuera así… Más valía que no supiera de ella. Porque para Linda ella misma no era merecedora de una familia...

Se acercó. Entonces pudo ver la mirada que ambos le dirigían. Pudo ver la cara de sorpresa de esa mujer y pudo ver como levemente sonreía.

-Aquello que buscas no está en mis manos…

Dijo pacientemente Linda. Kaho borró su sonrisa.

-¿Quién eres tu? –preguntó Yukito. Linda le dirigió una dulce mirada.

-Solo soy alguien dispuesta a ayudar…

Tomoyo miró de soslayo lo que Sakura sostenía en sus manos. Y no era el objeto en sí sino que éste brillaba con una luz fugaz.

-El medallón… -dijo refiriéndose al objeto que Linda les había encomendado para darle a Agafoh- …está brillando.

-Será que tal vez esté Linda cerca?

-¿Y si es Agafoh? Por alguna razón Linda querría dárselo…

-No creo que sea él. Ella lo dijo más como un recuerdo de su madre… No creo que esto tenga poder… porque en ese caso ¿Por qué se lo daría a Agafoh si es contra él esta lucha?

Tomoyo pareció recapacitar. Entonces fijó su mirada en el cielo, un avión pasaba por encima. Fue en ese momento que unas letras se inscribieron sobre él.

-¿Qué es eso? –viendo que eran varias flechas. Y que todas se dirigían hacia un mismo punto: el este.- Gira el medallón… -y Sakura así lo hizo, de modo que la perla quedó hacia abajo y la luz daba al suelo pintándolo con las inscripciones anteriores.

-¿Es una guía? Pero… ¿Hasta quien nos dirige?

-Si las seguimos lo averiguaremos… -Tomoyo sonrió. Y así ambas jóvenes se encaminaron hacia el Este.

-Se acercan… -susurró doña primera al joven a su espalda- …la batalla está por empezar.

-Parece que todos vienen aquí… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Luchar… -se volteó quedando frente al chico quien le sonreía- Tu serás mi arma final…

-Yo acabaré con esa farsante que ensucia tu nombre… Nadie más que tu puede ser mi flor de cerezo…

-Porque ella solo es un recuerdo… Una carta que debo capturar… ¿verdad Shaoran?

-Solo un recuerdo… -sus ojos estaban negros. No parecía tener consciencia. Doña primera sonrió maléficamente viendo como poseía al muchacho a su merced. Viendo como todo estaba a su control… porque ella ganaría esa victoria.

Si, ella… Sakura.

cOnTiNuArÁ

_NdA: hnnn van a querer matarme ¿verdad? mmm_

_¿Entendieron algo? Espero que si porque ya no sabia como explicarme mejor y me tire rato buscando la manera de que se entendiese aunque fuera algo..._

_Por cierto, tengo en mente un fic de Inuyasha. Lo comento por si quieren leerlo. Será un fic diferente en cuanto escritura, me temo, pero en una o dos semanas estará terminado y actualizaré cada dos dias... Lo digo pro si a alguien le interesa. Todavia no tengo pensado el nombre pero ya os digo..._

_¿Os he dicho ya que solo queda un capitulo? Todo depende de la extension. Tal vez sea el proximo o tal vez lo divida en dos... todavía no lo se._

_Nos vemos_

_Mei_


	10. Las dos Sakuras

**EL DESTINO**

_Por Mei_

**Capítulo 10**

**((Las dos Sakuras))**

Al fin Tomoyo y Sakura llegaron al castillo de doña Primera. Todo estaba calmado y no había indicios de que allí hubiera alguien.

-Debe tratarse de una trampa… -opinó Sakura- Se habrán escondido para atacarnos por sorpresa…

-Somos dos contra un gran número… y además doña Primera usa tus cartas… ¿Por qué habrían de esconderse- vio que Sakura bajaba la mirada- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Tengo algo que decirte… -tenía que decírselo. Tenía que decirle que ella no era Sakura. Solo era un recuerdo… Así se lo dijo la aliada del antiguo don Primero aquella noche… así se lo dijo también él… Ni ella misma sabía quien era, pero todos parecían coincidir con que no era nadie… ¿entonces… como tenía recuerdos de esa tal Sakura¿Cómo pudo aquella vez, cuando secuestró a Tomoyo, utilizar las cartas? Estaba segura de que ella misma era el error en toda aquella historia. Estaba segura de que por su culpa estuviera pasando todo aquello… ¿Pero como?

-¿Algo que decirme? –pareció meditar un momento y luego habló- Si es sobre eso que te atormenta desde hace días no tienes porque contármelo… Yo sabré respetar tu silencio…

-¡Pero es importante!

No pudo decir más. Acto seguido una muchacha cubierta por una capa y oculta bajo un antifaz las miraba divertida.

-Veo que han tenido agallas de venir hasta aquí… -sonrió- Ustedes seran mis invitadas de honor…

-¿Invitadas?

-Para ver mi espectáculo… -rió escandalosamente y acto seguido hizo un movimiento de mano haciendo que un escenario se abriera entre Sakura y Tomoyo quienes quedaron distanciadas. Miraron allí el lugar que había aparecido por arte de magia y vieron como el telón se levantaba dejando paso a una horrible escena…

-¡Linda¡Yukito¡Hermano! –gritó desesperada Sakura. Todo aquello le dolía. Sin embargo Tomoyo si que notó la presencia de alguien más entre ellos-

-Oh querida… -empezó Doña Primera- Esa es una vieja amiga… Se atrevió a desafiarme así que supongo que también os gustará ver su muerte…

-¿Muerte¡¡No les harás ningún daño! –reaccionó Sakura-

-¿Tu serás quien me lo impida? –se acercó a ella pero entonces sacó la baraja de cartas de debajo de su ropa y transformó el collar en báculo- ¡Agua!

Sakura se movió rápido. Intentaba esquivar los ataques de aquella mujer pero le era totalmente imposible. Miró por un momento a Tomoyo quien poco a poco se acercaba al escenario. Suponiendo que Tomoyo aprovechaba el momento de la lucha para rescatar a sus amigos Sakura hizo lo posible por despistar a Doña Primera y de mantenerla alejada. Pero la mujer pareció darse cuenta de sus intenciones y con un empujón tiró a Sakura contra la pared mientras hacía que la carta agua atacara a Tomoyo. La chica solo alcanzó a cubrirse el rostro, asustada. Luego todo lo que vio fue oscuridad…

Se despertó en un lugar oscuro. Tenía pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos. Estaba mareada y no veía bien. Miró a su lado y vio a Yukito, a Touya, a Linda y aquella mujer pelirroja. Entonces recordó todo lo que había pasado…

_--Flash Back—_

_Tomoyo vio desesperada como Sakura se debatía con aquella mujer. Más de una vez intentó ayudarla. Llamar la atención de Doña Primera o hacer alguna cosa para dar un respiro a Sakura y que pudiera descansar para así poder luchar con mayor capacidad. Pero todo le era inútil. Toda la atención de la mujer se centraba en Sakura. _

_Entonces una idea cruzó por su mente._

_Era peligroso. Sí. Arriesgado, también. Pero era lo único que podía hacer. Miró donde sus amigos estaban atados. Parecía que estaban inconscientes. Vió de reojo como Sakura se alejaba junto a Doña Primera y sonrió para sí. Se acercó al escenario. Cuando ya estaba en él caminó hacia sus amigos. Empezó por Touya. Miró los nudos con los que estaba atado y acercó su mano para desatarlos. Pero cual va siendo su sorpresa cuando lo sobrepasa. Parecía que su cuerpo solo era una masa de aire. Una visión. Que no fuera real. Se acercó a los demás y pasó lo mismo._

_¿Todo era una farsa?_

_¿No estaban allí de verdad?_

_Pero entre sus múltiples pensamientos no fue capaz de prevenir como una masa de agua se dirigía hacia ella. Miró con terror como aquello impactaba contra su estómago. Después se desmayó._

_--Fin Flah Back—_

Touya vio como Tomoyo despertaba e hizo un gesto con la mano para que los demás se acercaran.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si… -dijo cogiendo su cabeza entre sus manos- …Me duele… auch

-Tranquila… ha sido un duro golpe… -comentó Yukito. Linda se acercó por igual.

-Necesitas descansar…

-Yo… -Tomoyo reaccionó- ¿Y Sakura¿Sakura está bien?

-Ahora está luchando contra aquella mujer… -susurró Linda-

-Explíquenme que está pasando aquí… ¿Por qué nosotros¿Qué buscan?

-Yo puedo contestar a esa pregunta… -Linda suspiró- Doña Primera quiere el reinado del mundo… Para ello necesita tres cosas: Las cartas de Clow que como todos sabemos ya está bajo su poder…, también necesita capturar la carta Recuerdo… esta carta fue la última que Clow creó por lo que no tiene dueño… Pero la razón es porque la carta no llegó a evolucionar. Clow murió antes de que la carta tuviera su propia historia… antes de que terminara de crearse. Por eso se dice que no tiene dueño y que vagara sin fin por el universo buscando el significado a su existencia…

-¿Y la tercera?

-El medallón de mi madre que canalizará el poder…

-¿El medallón! –Tomoyo se sorprendió. Entonces recordó algo y su desconcierto aumentó- ¿Por qué entonces querías dárselo a Agafoh?

-Porque él no sabe nada de esto… Sabía que si yo, Sakura, tu o alguno de nosotros tenía en sus manos el medallón Doña Primera terminaría quitándonoslo pero si en cambio lo tenía su propio aliado ella nunca sospecharía que esta en sus manos mientras que él nunca le diría nada por propia ambición…

-¡Pero el medallón lo tiene Sakura! –Linda abrió los ojos como platos-

-¿Te rindes?

-¡Nunca!

Doña Primera volvió a atacar. Sin embargo Sakura no se movió y fue eso mismo lo que hizo que Doña Primera retrocediera.

-"¿Qué tramará esta niñata?"

Vio como Sakura unía sus manos sobre su pecho y como una luz la envolvía. Esa luz parecía salir de un objeto. Doña Primera miró con más detenimiento. El objeto estaba atado a su cuello y cubierto por su ropa por lo que no se veía. Sin embargo su luz lo delataba. Doña Primera se sorprendió.

-¿Eras tu quien lo tenía?

El poder de Sakura aumentó de modo que la luz logró alcanzar a la mujer convirtiéndose en un ataque mortal.

-NOOOOO

La mujer se sostuvo con más fuerza sobre sus pies. Cuando el ataque cesó Sakura vio desanimada como el ataque no había surgido efecto. Sin embargo había logrado arañarla. Toda su ropa estaba rasgada y el antifaz había caído de su rostro.

Ante ella se presentaba la verdadera causante.

Ante Sakura se presentaba nada más y nada menos que su propio reflejo…

Sakura no podía creer lo que veía. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Y fue más al ver quien se presentaba por detrás vestido de su misma forma.

Y es que era Shaoran.

Shaoran sería su enemigo… ¿Pero como luchar contra él¿Y contra ella misma?

Su derrota era definitiva.

Y ahora entendía, mas que nunca que, ella si que era un simple recuerdo…

Linda no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Sakura tenía en manos su medallón? Pero eso era imposible… Si Sakura lo tenía, si Doña Primera estaba con ella, si ahora estaban luchando… lo más probable es que terminara en sus manos y que matara a Sakura. ¡Era horrible! Corrió así como pudo hasta la salida. Los cinco estaban escondidos en un pasadizo secreto del castillo. Touya, Yukito y Linda habían seguido las indicaciones de Kaho y pronto los cuatro estaban en el castillo. Allí buscaban indicios de alguna pista que pudiera desvelar la verdadera identidad de Doña Primera. Todo fue en vano. Fue cuando escucharon sonidos de pasos y choques, como si alguien luchara, y se dirigieron a la ventana. Desde allí pudieron ver como Doña Primera se devatía contra Sakura y Tomoyo y también pudieron ver la imagen de ellos mismos atados. Entonces comprendieron que Doña Primera solo hacía eso para amenazarlas y para mantenerlas distanciadas. ¡Y más! Tomoyo iba a a caer en su trampa al intentar rescatarlos. Bajaron a toda prisa y justo cuando llegaron vieron como Tomoyo caía inconsciente. Entre el pánico aprovecharon el momento en que Doña Primera volvía a pelear con Sakura para ponerla a salvo. Ahora intentaban entre los cinco idear un plan para acabar con Doña Primera.

-Yo lucharé contra ella… -dijo Kaho decidida-

-Yo también –se decidió Touya. Parecía que nadie le haría cambiar de opinión.

-Yo recuperaré el medallón… -todos miraron atónicos a Linda pero al ver la seria mirada de la chica no pudieron decir nada- Ese medallón era de mi madre…. Me pertenece. No voy a dejar que nadie me lo quite y mucho menos si es para destruir a mis amigos… Ya voy a dejar de esconderme… Cuando decidí partir en tu busca… -mirando a Yukito- …me prometí que cambiaría y que sería fuerte. Decidí hacer una nueva vida pero se que eso es imposible… Es mi destino… -miró a Tomoyo- Se lo que te dijo esa señora… -refiriéndose a Nadeshiko- Que debías matar la carta… no debes hacerlo. Y tu misma no querrás cuando sepas quien es…

Eso no tenía sentido.. ¿Por qué no querría? Pero por un momento una idea cruzó por su mente… ¿Podría ser que Sakura…?

-El medallón ha sido activado… -mirando por la ventana la luz- Pero todavía no es tarde… La lucha recién comienza…

-¿Shaoran? –susurró Sakura- No puede ser… Shaoran… ¿y tu…? –mirando la imagen de si misma frente a si-

-Ya te lo advertimos querida… Tu no eres nadie… No eres Sakura…

-¡Si lo soy!

-No lo eres. ¿verdad Shaoran?

Los ojos inexpresivos de Shaoran miraron a Sakura con despreció. Sakura empezó a sollozar con mayor fuerza.

-Yo soy Sakura… Tu un recuerdo… Entrégame el medallón y te dejaré con vida…

-No soy un recuerdo… Shaoran… Díselo… porfavor… Shaoran… Mírame… Soy yo

-Eres una carta –dijo fuertemente, de manera que las palabras resonaron en la mente de Sakura- Ella… -señalando a Doña Primera- Es la verdadera… Mi señora… -arrodillándose-

-Yo te quiero Shaoran… Sakura te quiere… Ella solo te esta utilizando… -lo miró con ternura- Siempre me han dicho que solo soy un recuerdo….y en verdad llegué a pensarlo… No se si tal vez sea verdad pero si de algo estoy segura es de que ella no es Sakura… -señalándola- Si es que no soy ella tengo sus recuerdos… sus sentimientos… Por eso es que soy como una parte de ella… Pero ella no tiene nada… -retándola- ¿Cuándo es el aniversario de Touya¿O que recuerdos tienes de mamá? No tienes nada porque simplemente eres un cuerpo sin fondo…!

-¡Cállate! –le lanzó una bola de energía que llegó a herir a Sakura. Sin embargo en la mente de Shaoran todo era confuso… Aquella mujer era Sakura pero al mismo tiempo no lo era… ¿Una bola de energía? Miró a Doña Primera y en cada expresión, cada gesto, se hacía diferenciar de Sakura… Pero aquella niña que decía decir Sakura solo era un recuerdo… una carta… ¿verdad? Sus ojos poco a poco recobraron la vida. Sakura siguió hablando.

-Y yo si recuerdo cuando fue la primera vez que nos conocimos… Yo si recuerdo quienes son Rika, Chiharu y Eriol! Yo se el nombre de cada una de tus hermanas… Es conmigo con quien te fuiste a Hon Kong.! –gritó, justo antes de ser atravesada por la espada de Doña Primera. Shaoran recuperó la consciencia.

-Sakura!

-¡Eres un necio! –explotó la mujer cuando vio a Shaoran corriendo hacia Sakura- Está bien… te mostraré mi verdadera identidad…. –cerró los ojos y acto seguido una luz negra la envolvió transformándose en una señora de cabellos rojos y ojos negros y sin fondo ni vida. Shaoran vio eso atónico mientras en la agonía de Sakura esa imagen se repetía una y otra vez. Doña Primera no era quien decía ser… no era Sakura… ¿Entonces¿Significaba eso que ella misma era Sakura¿No era un recuerdo entonces? Y… ¿Quién era la carta? No había respuestas para sus preguntas.

-Yo soy una hechicera… un demonio oscuro… un ángel en el infierno… Yo soy simplemente el mal personificado… Me transformó en Sakura para que cumplieras mis órdenes y al mismo tiempo hice que ella pensara que solo era un juguete… un recuerdo… alguien no real. De esa forma nadie sabría quien yo era en realidad… Pero cuando consiga la carta recuerdo todo terminará! Yo gobernaré el mundo y todos se someterán a mi!

-No… era… yo… -susurró Sakura y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Fue en ese momento que todos llegaron. Kaho miraba atónica, buscando algún indicio de doña Primera, Linda buscaba el medallón con la mirada hasta que reparó en Sakura y en algo que sostenía entre sus manos. Suspiró aliviada. Pero Tomoyo, sin embargo, lo entendió todo con solo mirar la expresión de su amiga. Aquella mujer de cabellos negros era Doña Primera. Pero tal vez fue ese algo extraño que encontró en las facciones de su amiga que hizo que miraba a un lado de donde ellos estaban: era Shaoran Li. Tomoyo contuvo un grito ahogado al ver que la espada que sostenía en sus manos amenazaba con herir a Sakura.

Pero no fue así. De un momento a otro Shaoran hizo un giro sobre si mismo, estiró la espada con toda su fuerza y la incrustó a un lado del estómago de la hechicera.

Y aunque todos creyeron que todo había terminado la verdad era que, recién acababa de comenzar…

-CoNtInUaRá…


End file.
